Paradoks Giffena
by euphoria814
Summary: AU, w którym Rodney nie był członkiem oryginalnej ekspedycji, ale znalazł się w galaktyce Pegaza o wiele wcześniej.
1. Chapter 1

**Paradoks Giffena – sytuacja ekonomiczna, w której popyt na dane dobro wzrasta pomimo wzrostu ceny. Sytuacja taka ma miejsce przy bardzo niskich dochodach konsumentów i przy wzroście cen dóbr niższego rzędu, zwanych dobrami Giffena.**

* * *

Ból, który rozchodził się po jego ciele, był niemal paraliżujący. Jego mięśnie nie chciały współpracować i chociaż żołnierska natura podpowiadała mu, że powinien być przygotowanym na wszystko, nie był się w stanie nawet odczołgać. Ktoś dotykał jego ramienia, przewrócił go na plecy i to było dobre, bo nareszcie mógł oddychać. Pozycja bezpieczna nagle przestała wydawać mu się idiotyzmem wymyślonym przez konowałów.  
\- Carson, sprawdź czy oddycha – powiedział ktoś, ale John nie był w stanie otworzyć nawet oczu.  
Zostali wzięci z zaskoczenia i nie mógł sobie w stanie przypomnieć kto w ogóle był w jego drużynie. Nie wiedział jak długo był nieprzytomny.  
\- Chryste – wyrwało mu się z ust, gdy ten człowiek; Carson dotknął jego obolałego ciała.  
Musiał zostać czymś porażony. Może czymś podobnym jak zaty, które pokazywał mu O'Neill. Ale to było dawno i w innym świecie.  
\- Coś ty powiedział?! – spytał drugi mężczyzna.  
John zagryzł wargi. Nie wiedział kim są. Nie wiedział gdzie są. Może to co, którzy go załatwili w ten sposób.  
Ręka nagle zaciskająca się na jego gardle tylko potwierdziła, że był w gównianym położeniu. Znowu nie mógł oddychać, ale tym razem instynktownie otworzył oczy. Przez chwilę raziła go nawet ta odrobina światła, ale zaraz potem wpatrywał się w szoku w dwie najbardziej błękitne tęczówki we Wszechświecie.  
\- Rodney –powiedział ostrzegawczym tonem drugi mężczyzna, może Carson, odciągając tamtego. – Rodney, popatrz na jego rękaw.  
John sam zerknął we wskazanym kierunku i spojrzał może po raz ostatni na flagę Stanów Zjednoczonych. Źrenice Rodneya rozszerzyły się tak bardzo, że prawie się z nich widział. Dłoń zniknęła natychmiast z jego gardła, a potem był nagle podnoszony z podłogi. Jego mięśnie nie zareagowały od razu, ale zmiana pozycji faktycznie pomogła.  
\- To minie – obiecał mu Rodney. – Musisz przejść kilka kroków, żeby mięśnie załapały. Używają jakiegoś impulsu, który poraża układ nerwowy. Carson pewnie wyjaśniłby ci to lepiej, ale pewnie cię nie obchodzi, skoro jesteś wojskowym, ponieważ jesteś wojskowym, prawda? – spytał Rodney i w jego głosie słychać wyraźnie tak bolesną nadzieję, że John potrafi tylko skinąć głową na potwierdzenie jego słów.  
Twarz Rodneya rozjaśniła się niemal od razu, jakby nie znajdowali się wcale w jakiejś podejrzanej celi. John rozejrzał się nie całkiem dyskretnie wokół, przyswajając kolejne informacje. Nie wiedział z czego są wykonane ściany, ale to nie był ludzki wynalazek. Ani Starożytnych. Ich więzienie wydawało się splecione z czegoś, co wyglądało na grubą czarną pajęczą sieć. Wątpił, aby dała się łatwo zerwać.  
Zerknął na podtrzymującego go nadal mężczyznę. Niebieskie tęczówki Rodneya nie szokowały go już tak bardzo. W zasadzie dziwie pasowały do bladej okrągłej twarzy i wydatnych ust. Tkana ręcznie koszula mężczyzny była porwana w kilku miejscach, odsłaniając nie tak znowu zaniedbane ciało. Mogli być równolatkami i Rodney wyglądał jak jeden z tych naukowców, których przywieźli z Ziemi, ale miał w sobie coś więcej. Nie tylko siłę, która pozwalała mu z łatwością unieść Johna z podłogi.  
Carson, a przynajmniej tak wnioskował, skoro w celi byli we trzech, miał blisko osadzone oczy, które wpatrywały się w niego z niewinnością człowieka, który nie przyniósł nigdy nikomu śmierci. Możliwe, że w ich świecie byłby lekarzem.  
\- Gdzie reszta moich ludzi? – spytał John.  
\- Po drugiej stronie – odparł Rodney i przyciągnął go pod coś, co wyglądało jak zablokowane siecią przejście.  
Ford właśnie dochodził do siebie, podnoszony do góry przez jaką kosmitkę. Stackhouse leżał pod ścianą. Nigdzie nie widział Summera i to wzbudziło jego zaniepokojenie.  
\- Ford? – spytał krótko, wiedząc, że mężczyzna zrozumie.  
Odpowiedział mu uniesiony w górę kciuk.  
\- Jestem doktor Rodney McKay. To jest Carson Beckett, doktor, ale medycyny. Macie również przyjemność z Teylą, która jest Atozjanką – powiedział Rodney.  
Najwyraźniej było to zaproszenie do rozmowy, więc John westchnął. Nie byli w tej galaktyce zbyt długo. W zasadzie dopiero co się wypakowali i chociaż wiedział, że będzie zaskakiwany na każdym kroku, nie spodziewał się porwania i kosmitów, których kultura była tak zbliżona do ich. Nawet nazwiska nosili całkiem ludzkie. Może Jackson miał rację i faktycznie wszyscy pochodzili od Starożytnych, chociaż John nadal bardziej wolał teorię o małpie. Wyjaśniałoby to dlaczego włosy na jego klatce piersiowej tak szybko odrastały, a Summer zgrywał samca alfę stada, odkąd tylko wyściubili nos z bazy.  
\- Major John Sheppard – przedstawił się. – Jesteśmy z…  
\- Ziemi – wszedł mu w słowo Rodney. – Wiemy… Szukaliście nas, czyż nie? – prychnął mężczyzna.  
John spojrzał na niego i zamrugał zaskoczony. Pewnie coś na jego twarzy musiało zdradzić, że nie miał pojęcie o czym mówi McKay.  
\- Nie szukaliście nas. Nie szukaliście nas?! – krzyknął mężczyzna zszokowany. – Jak mogliście nas nie szukać? – wydawał się naprawdę przerażony tą myślą i John zaczynał mu współczuć.  
\- Kim jesteście? – spytał wprost, bo Ford chyba niepokoił się równie mocno co on.  
Jeśli mieli się stąd wydostać, potrzebowali wszystkich dostępnych informacji.  
\- Jestem… Jestem… - Głos uwiązł w gardle Rodneya i mężczyzna odchrząknął. – Jestem jednym z naukowców, którzy brali udział w projekcie Gwiezdne Wrota na Ziemi – odparł McKay.  
\- Ten projekt nie obejmował…  
\- Tej galaktyki… - wszedł mu w słowo McKay. – Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? Razem z Carsonem zostaliśmy zesłani na Syberie. Pracowałem nad naquadahowymi generatorami. Carson był lekarzem ekspedycji. Anubis porwał nas i próbował zmusić do zdradzenia informacji o programie, ale udało mi się go przekonać, że tutaj czeka na niego coś o wiele lepszego niż śmieszna planeta Ziemia.  
\- Sprowadziłeś go na Atlantydę?! – spytał z niedowierzaniem John.  
Rodney spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Nie wiem nic o Atlantydzie, prócz plotek, które rozsiewał Platon – odparł McKay. – To dlatego tutaj jesteście? To jakaś broń? – pytał mężczyzna.  
John zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że Rodney nigdy nie milknie.  
\- Projekt na Syberii został zamknięty pięć lat temu – powiedział nagle Ford. – Jesteście tutaj pięć lat – stwierdził z zaskoczeniem chłopak.  
John zadrżał. Nie miał czasu, ani ochoty pozostać w tym więzieniu dłużej niż to konieczne.  
\- To statek Anubisa? – spytał rzeczowo.  
Rodney prychną ł.  
\- Anubis nie żyje. Widmo wyssało z niego całe życie. To jest statek Widm, majorze – poinformował go McKay.  
\- Widma to… - wtrącił Carson, ale Rodney machnął na niego ręką.  
\- Będziemy mieli czas na wyjaśnienia później. Jedyne co na razie musisz wiedzieć to to, że w tej galaktyce my jesteśmy pożywieniem i Widma chcąc się dowiedzieć gdzie jest Ziemia. A my nie możemy im wskazać adresu – dodał Rodney, jakby to nie było do końca dla niego oczywiste.  
John zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę przyswajając kolejne informacje. Zawsze był szybki w podejmowaniu decyzji, ale w sytuacji, gdy byli wszyscy uwięzieni ucieczka wydawała mu się po prostu naturalnym krokiem.  
\- Musimy się stąd wydostać - zdecydował i Rodney przewrócił oczami.  
\- Mój bohaterze, pracowałem nad tym tuż przed tym aż was tutaj dostarczono – mruknął McKay.  
\- Rodney – westchnęła Teyla i John czuł, że się polubią.  
\- To na co czekasz?! – prychnął odsuwając się od mężczyzny.  
Jego mięśnie zaczynały wracać do dawnej sprawności. Ford podtrzymywał Stackhouse'a, pomagając mu rozchodzić sztywność. Carson dreptał nerwowo w miejscu, starając się nie przeszkadzać McKayowi, który oglądał sieć. Gdyby John miał broń, próbowałby przestrzelić cienki materiał, ale coś podpowiadało mu, że cały statek żył. Coś unosiło się powietrzu, coś nieprzyjemnego i złowrogiego. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że nie wyjdą stąd bez szwanku, ale determinacja McKaya działała na niego dziwnie kojąco. Może wariował, ponieważ tak wiele stało się tak szybko i jego mózg nie do końca wszystko przetworzył. Jednak znał podstawowe informacje. Wiedział kogo chronić, kto był wrogiem i co należało teraz zrobić.  
\- Teyla, masz ten nóż? – spytał Rodney nagle.  
\- Oczywiście, doktorze McKay – odparła kobieta z takim szacunkiem w głosie, że John uniósł brew do góry.  
\- Wbij go w sam środek tych pseudodrzwi. Musicie być gotowi, aby szybko przejść, zanim sieć zareaguje – pouczył ją Rodney. – Sheppard, Carson, przygotujcie się. Jesteśmy następni – dodał McKay.  
Nie miał pojęcia gdzie kobieta ukryła ostrze, odkąd jej cienkie spodnie nie pozostawiały wiele do wyobraźni. Mocno dopasowany top zapewne ułatwiał jej poruszanie się podczas walki, bo nie krępował ruchów, ale John jakoś nie potrafił na niego spojrzeć jak na uniform bojowy. Rodney i Carson musieli żyć na jej planecie, bo materiał, z których wykonane były ich ubrania, był taki sam. Może jakimś cudem dwóch bezbronnych naukowców znalazło bezpieczną przystań wśród jakiegoś prymitywnego ludu. John nie zdziwiłby się nawet gdyby Rodney był miejscowym bogiem. Mężczyzna na pewno miał ku temu możliwości – trzymał się prosto i dumnie. John nienawidził takich aroganckich dupków.  
Ford i Stackhouse wypadli na korytarz, a Teyla prześlizgnęła się niemal w ostatniej chwili zanim sieć zamknęła się za nią. Wytarła nóż o udo i spojrzała z obrzydzeniem na plamę, która została na jasnobrązowym materiale. Wycelowała prosto w sieć, która więziła ich i to były po prostu ułamki sekund jak ruszyli do przodu. McKay mógł wyglądać na krępego, ale był zaskakująco zwinny albo fakt, że ryzykowali swoim życiem tak na niego błogosławienie wpływał.  
John zastanawiał się w którą stronę teraz. Nie mieli broni, niejasno przypominał sobie, że strzelali do przeciwnika poprzednio, ale nijak Widma nie reagowały na rany, które zadawali ziemskimi pistoletami. Rodney otwierał usta, aby coś powiedzieć i wtedy dobiegł ich ten przerażający krzyk.  
\- To Summer – odgadł John i ruszył w tamtym kierunku, ale McKay powstrzymał go.  
\- Chcą naszej planety, Sheppard i dlatego przesłuchują waszego człowieka – poinformował go Rodney i zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. – Teyla pójdzie z tobą, a my z Carsonem zabierzemy resztę na zewnątrz. Nieopodal muszą być wrota – rzucił McKay.  
John nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, aby jakikolwiek cywil mu rozkazywał, ale jeden rzut oka na Rodneya powiedział mu, że mężczyzna wie co robi. John uniósł odrobinę podbródek i skinął głową.  
\- Dobra. Teyla, mam nadzieję, że wiesz jak zdobyć tutaj broń – rzucił, ruszając truchtem w stronę, skąd dobiegł krzyk.

ooo

Summer nie żył. Pewnie byłoby to mniej zaskakujące, gdyby nie fakt, że John nie spodziewał się, że to on będzie tym, który odbierze mężczyźnie życie. Może zresztą zostały mu tylko minuty, sekundy. Gdyby nie zobaczył tego na własne oczy, nie uwierzyłby, że wysysanie energii życiowej jest naprawdę możliwe. O'Neill opowiadał mu o Goa'uldach, ale jednak w ich galaktyce pomimo tak silnych wrogów, byli ostatnim ogniwem łańcucha pokarmowego. Te potwory, te wampiry tam były inteligentne i żarłoczne. Potrafiły planować i na pewno zamierzały na nich polować aż do skutku.  
John nie miał zatem skrupułów, gdy wraz z Teylą podkładali zaimprowizowane przez nią ładunki.  
Kobieta była cicha, ale nie milcząca. Mówiła po prostu to co myślała bez dodawania zbędnych słów, co tak mocno odróżniało ją od innych, które John znał z Ziemi. Jej ruchy były przemyślane i płynne, jakby nie pierwszy raz uciekała ze statku Widm. I John nie chciał zbyt wiele zakładać, bo czuł, że historia, którą usłyszą – wstrząśnie nimi dostatecznie.  
Dołączył do projektu w zasadzie w ostatniej chwili. Nie wiedział za wiele o ludziach, którzy pracowali od początku przy Gwiezdnych Wrotach. Nie znał nawet wszystkich, którzy wyruszyli razem z nimi na Atlantydę. To nie należało do jego obowiązków. Miał jedynie dotykać różnych rzeczy i nie plątać się pod nogami. Jego kontrakt nie obejmował walki z wysysającymi życie kosmicznymi wampirami.  
Rodney mógł równie dobrze kłamać, ale Ford częściowo potwierdził słowa naukowca. Zresztą McKay miał w sobie coś ziemskiego. Normalnie John nie zwróciłby na to uwagi, ale tak daleko od domu, gdy otoczeni byli przez obcych – łatwo było odgadnąć kto faktyczni jest Ziemianinem.  
\- Doktor McKay na pewno na nasz czeka. Musimy się pospieszyć – rzuciła Teyla.  
Nie spodziewał się, że będą biegli tak długo. Gdyby miał zwykły karabin w dłoni, byłoby mu łatwiej, ale źle wyważona broń Widm z o wiele za długim członem zaczynała mu przeszkadzać. A jednak ona też mogła im się przydać. Statek płonął za nimi, ale równie dobrze mogli być tutaj inni.  
\- Nie powinniśmy ewakuować ludności? – spytał.  
Teyla nawet nie zwolniła. Zaczynał zapadać zmrok.  
\- Schwytano nas, gdy kończyliśmy obchód planety – poinformowała go kobieta.  
To tylko trochę go uspokoiło. Prawdziwą ulgę odczuł na widok bezpiecznej czwórki, czekającej na nich u wrót. Carson opatrywał nawet ramię Forda, korzystając ze strzępków własnego ubrania. Kolejny wybuch rozległ się za nimi i John był naprawdę cholernie dumny z siebie. Nawet na statku kosmicznym obcych wiedział, gdzie znajduje się pomieszczenie z reaktorem. Widma nie miały szans.  
\- Co wam zajęło tak długo? – spytał Rodney i brzmiało to tak zrzędliwie jak tylko mogło.  
Teyla uśmiechnęła się lekko wcale nie urażona.  
\- Doktorze McKay, jesteśmy cali i zdrowi. Niestety nie mogliśmy uratować kompana majora – poinformowała ich i skinęła im głową. – Muszę powiedzieć, że jest mi bardzo przykro z tego powodu. Był dzielnym człowiekiem…  
\- Dobra, dobra – wszedł jej w słowo McKay. – Carson, wybierz adres do nas…  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył John. – Atlantyda, Ford – rozkazał.


	2. Chapter 2

Rodney wytarł swoje spocone dłonie o spodnie, starając się nie spuszczać z oka Carsona. Beckett był o wiele zbyt ufny w stosunku do obcych, a chociaż Sheppard ewidentnie był Ziemianinem, nie znali go. Teyla wydawała się ufać majorowi od pierwszych chwil, ale nie miała pojęcia o tym jak wojskowi traktowali naukowców. A Rodney nie chciał, aby przekonała się o tym w nieprzyjemny sposób już w chwili, gdy tunel przeniesie ich tam, gdziekolwiek znajdowała się ta wspomniana przez Shepparda Atlantyda.  
Niemal potknął się wypadając na zaskakująco sporą przestrzeń. Bywał w SGC, gdy początkowo pracował z Sam Carter i gdy ci idioci miewali problemy, które przekraczały możliwości ich małych móżdżków. Oczywiście nie dopuścili go do głównego programu, ponieważ ich amerykańskie poczucie wyższości nie pozwalało im zrozumieć, że Kanadyjczyk może faktycznie przodować z temacie tuneli czasoprzestrzennych.  
Rozejrzał się wokół, trochę zaskoczony faktem, że nikt do nich nie celuje. Ochrona w SGC była o wiele lepsza.  
\- Och – wyrwało się Carsonowi, który spoglądał na wszystko nie ukrywając swojego szoku nawet odrobinę.  
\- A więc to jest Atlantyda – stwierdził Rodney, starając się brzmieć obojętnie.  
Słyszał legendy, które opowiadały ludy różnych planet o Starożytnych, ale nie spodziewał się podobnego cudu techniki. Raz czy dwa natykali się na wspaniałe urządzenia, które sugerowały, że ta rasa była niezwykle rozwinięta, ale zawsze sądził, że były to tylko rzadkie przypadki funkcjonującego w tej galaktyce intelektu.  
Sheppard uśmiechnął się do niego chłopięco, jakby jeszcze kilka minut temu nie zabił swojego dowódcy i nie wysadził w powietrze statku pełnego kosmicznych wysysaczy życia. Mężczyzna musiał być wariatem. Albo stres zredukował go do szczerzącego się głupka. Albo podobnie jak Ford cieszył się po prostu, że żyją.  
\- Rodney? – spytał ktoś tuż za nim.  
Odwrócił się i zaplótł dłonie na piersi. Cienka koszula nagle zaczęła krępować jego ruchy. Nie mieli kontaktu z Ziemią od ponad pięciu lat. Kiedy Sheppard okazał się pochodzić z ich planety niemal spodziewał się, że ekspedycją kieruje Sam Carter. Jednak postać Elizabeth Weir nie była dla niego niespodzianką.  
Pracowali kiedyś razem i nie zapamiętał tego jako kompletnej straty czasu.  
\- Elizabeth – odparł krótko.  
Weir stała przed nim jak sparaliżowana. Spodziewał się podobnej reakcji. Zapewne kiedy uznano ich za zmarłych, zapomniano kompletnie o małej ekspedycji na Syberii.  
\- Ty… - zaczęła Elizabeth, ale nie pozwolił jej dokończyć.  
\- Żyję i dobrze się miewam, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. Oczywiście możemy marnować czas, stojąc tutaj, ale nie mamy ani chwili do stracenia – podjął wchodząc jej w słowo. – Rozumiem, że jeszcze się nie rozpakowaliście i nie uruchomiliście wszystkich urządzeń. Do tego konieczny jest wam specjalny gen…  
\- Gen Starożytnych – wtrąciła Elizabeth, wpatrując się w niego w dalszym ciągu, jakby nie wiedziała co powinna zrobić.  
Rodney westchnął, gdy Carson rzucił mu jedno z tych swoich psich spojrzeń, które naprawdę na niego nie działały. Teyla nadal w szoku spoglądała na wszystko szeroko otwartymi oczami. Cały ten sprzęt, ta wiedza dawały im ogromną przewagę nad Widmami. Rozumiał jak wielki krok poczynili tego dnia.  
\- Nie jesteśmy replikatorami. Anubis porwał nas zanim zniszczył bazę na Syberii. Skierowałem go tutaj, nie wiedząc, że galaktyka jest zamieszkana – wyjaśnił. – Żyjemy, Elizabeth i nie jestem duchem, i nie zamierzam nawet dodawać, że żaden szanujący się naukowiec nie powinien nawet wierzyć w takie, więc nie zaczynaj również wspominać o Bogu… - ciągnął dalej, ale słowa utknęły mu w gardle, gdy kobieta rzuciła mu się na szyję i ku jego zdumieniu naprawdę mocno go przytuliła.  
\- Rodney, to naprawdę ty… - wyszeptała Weir.  
\- A któż inny miałby to być? – prychnął, odpychając ją lekko od siebie. – Do uruchomienia urządzeń potrzebny jest wam konkretny gen. Tak się składa, że Carson go posiada…  
Elizabeth uśmiechnęła się tak szeroko, że w kącikach jej oczy pojawiły się niewielkie zmarszczki.  
\- Wiemy, Rodney. Major Sheppard również go ma – poinformowała go.  
Mężczyzna, jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów, dotknął jednego z paneli, który rozświetlił się tak mocno, że Rodney prawie nie wierzył własnym oczom. Carson przeważnie spędzał długie minuty zanim rozgryzł jak coś działało, gdzie powinien przyłożyć dłoń. Sheppard był intuicyjny, a gen w nim tak silny, że nie potrzebował zbyt wiele, aby pobudzić do życia od tysięcy zapewne lat niedziałające artefakty dawnej nauki. Jego palce aż mrowiły. Od pięciu lat nie dotykał konsoli i komputerów. Tęsknił za tym, ale jak bardzo był uzależniony od wysokiej technologii – uderzyło go dopiero teraz.  
\- Moment – mruknął, uświadamiając sobie coś bardzo ważnego. – Pozwoliłaś komuś z tak silnym genem na prowadzenie misji pozaplanetarnej?! Zwariowałaś, kobieto?! – warknął tak głośno, że Teyla podskoczyła tuż obok.  
Prawie czuł wyrzuty sumienia, ale Elizabeth uśmiechnęła się ponownie bardzo szeroko, jakby nic nie robiła sobie z jego krzyków.  
\- Majorze, odprawa za dwie minuty – rzuciła Weir. – Chcę wiedzieć dokładnie co się stało, gdy byliście poza Atlantydą. Rodney, to obejmuje również to jak znalazłeś się w galaktyce Pegaza.  
\- Pegaza? – prychnął. – Nazwaliście ją Galaktyką Pegaza?

ooo

Nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo, gdy dwóch marines odprowadziło ich do zaskakująco przestronnego pomieszczenia, które musiało być salą odpraw. Teyla spoglądała na Ziemską broń niepewnie. Opowiadał jej o pistoletach i karabinach, ale najwyraźniej nie do końca mu wierzyła. Albo jej wyobraźnia nie ogarnęła złożoności problemu. Próbowali wytworzyć podobną broń na jednej z planet, ale brak podobnych do ziemskich materiałów, uniemożliwił nawet wstępne odlewy. Nie mieli jak przeprowadzić koniecznych badań i sprawdzić jak wytrzymałe są kolejne stopy. Ludy tej Galaktyki znajdowali się całe stulecia za techniką dostępną na Ziemi i nie mieli szans nadrobić tego w ciągu kilku dziesięcioleci.  
Sheppard rozsiadł się wygodnie na jednym z krzeseł. Ford odprowadził tego drugiego marines do ambulatorium. Jego nerwy musiały zostać o wiele poważniej sparaliżowane niż z Carsonem zakładali. Mężczyzna nie ruszał się zbyt żwawo podczas ich ucieczki, ale w zasadzie oni też nie potrafili utrzymać tempa Forda. Nie byli szkoleni. Nigdy nie powinni byli znaleźć się w takim niebezpieczeństwie.  
\- Majorze, gdzie jest pułkownik? – spytała wprost Elizabeth.  
Rodneya nagle uderzyło, że mężczyzna, którego zabił Sheppard, aby chronić ich lokalizację, był nie tylko zwierzchnikiem majora, ale najwyraźniej dowódcą wojskowego kontyngentu. Najstarszy stopniem marines nie żył. To musiało wprowadzić niemałe zamieszanie. I nic dziwnego, że Elizabeth nie chciała tego omawiać przy świadkach.  
\- Pułkownik Sumner nie żyje – odparł krótko Sheppard.  
Elizabeth zbiła usta w wąską kreskę. Rodney czuł, że powinien coś dodać, ale nie był świadkiem tej szczególnej śmierci. Tymczasem Teyla wierciła się coraz bardziej na swoim krześle.  
\- Musi pani zrozumieć, że ta galaktyka… - zaczął Carson, swoim łagodnym tonem.  
\- Nie znamy się jeszcze. Elizabeth Weir – przedstawiła się.  
\- Carson Beckett, doktor medycyny. Byłem na Syberii lekarzem ekspedycji – wyjaśnił mężczyzna.  
\- Teyla jest Atozjanką – dodał Rodney, spoglądając na nerwowo kręcącą się na swoim miejscu wojowniczkę. – To lud, który udzielił nam schronienia. Mieszkamy na ich planecie i wraz z Teylą przemieszczaliśmy się za pomocą wrót, aby nawiązywać kontakty z innymi. To Teyla była z majorem, gdy… - Rodney urwał i spojrzał na Shepparda nie do końca pewien jak wiele mężczyzna wyjawi.  
\- Doktor McKay nie chce powiedzieć, że zastrzeliłem pułkownika – przyznał sucho Sheppard. – Widmo nie tylko się na nim żywiło, ale również chciało informacji, gdzie znajduje się Ziemia.  
\- Pułkownik prosił o śmierć, gdy nas dostrzegł – dodała Teyla. – Major zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy, ale przybyliśmy za późno.  
Elizabeth milczała przez dłuższą chwilę, nerwowo uderzając palcem o blat stołu.  
\- Widmo? – spytała Weir.  
I no tak. Czasami zapominał, że dopiero tutaj przybyli. Carson poruszył się nerwowo na krześle.  
\- Widma są drapieżnikami tej galaktyki. Wysysają życie z ludzi. Tutejsze ludy walczą z nimi od tysięcy lat bez skutku – wyjaśnił Rodney. – Zacznę jednak od początku. Kiedy przybyliśmy tutaj z Anubisem… - zaczął i przerwał, gdy drzwi otworzyły się.  
Do środka wszedł kolejny wojskowy, co wcale go nie uspokoiło.  
\- Sierżant Bates – przedstawiła go Elizabeth. – Powinien cię wysłuchać, jest jednym ze starszych stopniem, odkąd pułkownik… - urwała sugestywnie.  
\- Czy nie powinni przejść kwarantanny? – spytał mężczyzna ostro i Rodney znienawidził go z miejsca.  
\- To raczej my powinniśmy przebadać was – prychnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Masz pojęcie o zagrożeniach tej galaktyki? Nie? Więc siadaj i nie przeszkadzaj – mruknął, zirytowany tym, że mu przerwano. – I nie myśl o tym, aby mnie gdzieś zamknąć. To najwyraźniej międzynarodowa ekspedycja, a ja jestem Kanadyjczykiem. Wasze amerykańskie prawo…  
\- Rodney – westchnął Sheppard. – Do rzeczy. Zanim Widma zapukają nam do bram, pytać o adres domu – dodał i oczywiście miał rację.  
\- Widma – powtórzył Rodney, odchrząkując. – Kiedy przybyliśmy tutaj porwani przez Anubisa, jego statek został zaatakowany przez Rój. Wylądowaliśmy na jakiejś planecie, aby naprawić zniszczenia. Pojawiło się jednak więcej statków Widm, a dodatkowo zablokowano wrota, więc nie mogliśmy nawet uciec, nie żeby Anubisowi zależało jakoś wyjątkowo na naszym bezpieczeństwie – prychnął Rodney. – Walka trwała, a my staraliśmy się trzymać od tego z dala co okazało się świetną taktyką. Jedno z Widm pożywiło się na Anubisie i zmarło, więc najwyraźniej Goa'uldzi nie są tak do końca jadalni. Aczkolwiek to wykończyło Anubisa, podobnie jak jego sługi. Udało nam się przedostać do lasów nieopodal. Statek spłonął, ale Widma odleciały z planety. Wróciliśmy do wrót, ale okazało się, że chociaż są odblokowane, nie znamy żadnych adresów – wziął głębszy wdech. – Wtedy poznaliśmy Teylę – dodał, spoglądając na uśmiechająca się do niego lekko kobietę. – Nieopodal znajdowała się wioska jej ludu, który skrył się w jaskiniach podczas ataku. Byli zaskoczeni pojawieniem się Widm, ponieważ pora żerowania miała zacząć się później – przyznał i spojrzał na Batesa, który ewidentnie chciał coś wtrącić. – Widma są niczym innym jak wampirami, które wysysają dusze. Nie spodziewaliśmy się, że ekspedycja z Ziemi przybędzie tutaj w tym stuleciu. Podejrzewałem, że bez mojej pomocy zajmie wam to nawet pół tysiąca lat…  
Bates przewrócił oczami, ale do tego Rodney był już przyzwyczajony.  
\- Anubis wyjawił, że nie pochodzi z tej galaktyki. Widmo musiało dowiedzieć się, że gdzieś tam znajduje się nietknięte żerowisko. Miliony gotowych do spożycia istnień ludzkich. Od tamtej pory na nas polują. Chcą poznać nasze położenie, żeby wysłać tam całe roje – ciągnął dalej. – Wcale nie pomogło to, że rozsierdziliśmy ich – dodał.  
\- Nie było innego wyjścia, Doktorze – powiedziała Teyla.  
\- Dwie planety – wyrwało mu się.  
\- Plan działa – dodała Atozjanka, wpatrując się w niego z nadzieją, której skrycie nienawidził.  
Elizabeth spojrzała na nich, przekrzywiając swoją głowę jak zawsze, gdy coś zwróciło jej uwagę. Rodney nie wiedział nawet jak bardzo za tym tęsknił.  
\- Rozsierdziliście Widma – powtórzyła powoli Weir.  
Westchnął i podniósł się ze swojego miejsca. Nie mógł się wyzbyć nawyku drepcenia w miejscu. Teyla uważała, że to niebezpieczne, ale jemu pozwalało myśleć. Nie był skąpym w ruchach Atozjaninem, który był urodzony do walki. Nie musiał oszczędzać na energii do przeżycia.  
\- Musicie zrozumieć, że oni nie mają podstaw niczego. Nie znają chemii i fizyki. Ich społeczeństwa zatrzymały się na etapie bardzo wczesnego Średniowiecza. Widma zadbały o to, aby wybijać te ludy co parę dziesiątek lat, więc technologia nie mogła się rozwinąć. Wiesz ile liczą Atozjanie, których przywódczynią jest Teyla? – spytał retorycznie. – To niecały tysiąc osób. Dokładnie tyle, aby mogli się rozmnożyć, ale niedostatecznie, aby specjalizować jednostki. Aby przekazywać wiedzę – ciągnął dalej.  
\- Medycyna jest tak pierwotna, że trudno nam było opracować metody na leczenie najprostszych chorób – wtrącił Carson. – Ale pula genetyczna nie ucierpiała aż tak bardzo. Paradoksalnie najsilniejsze jednostki pozostały przy życiu, więc jest naprawdę niewielu chorych. Są tak bardzo odporni…  
\- Carson – warknął Rodney. – Pogadasz z jakimś tutejszym konowałem, gdy tylko prawdziwi naukowcy skończą – prychnął, a Beckett rozłożył ręce, jakby chciał zaprotestować, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. – Hodowali ich na żer. Nie trudno było to odkryć. Bez wiedzy i historycznego zaplecza, tutejsze ludy nie mogły się przeciwstawić najeźdźcy, który pojawiał się tylko co kilka pokoleń – ciągnął dalej. – Widma wszystko doskonale zorganizowały. Przede wszystkim doprowadziły do sytuacji, gdzie poszczególne części galaktyki są podzielone pomiędzy kolejne Roje, co ułatwia dysponowanie pożywieniem – wyjaśnił i miał ochotę potrząsnąć Elizabeth, gdy ta wyraźnie zadrżała.  
Może wydawał się teraz pragmatykiem, ale musieli postawić się w sytuacji wygłodniałych po przebudzeniu Widm. Ludzie nie byli dla nich godnymi przeciwnikami. Nie te pozbawione technologii i myśli twórczej ludy, wyniszczone trwającymi tysiąclecia atakami. Rodney widział ruiny po tym, co zostało z cywilizacji, które próbowały się rozwinąć. Ataki, które objęły całe planety. Wybijanie całych ras. Widma miały to świetnie zaplanowane, a dawne zniszczenia nawet teraz – setki lat później, sprawiały, że miał dreszcze.  
\- Co zrobiliście, Rodney? – spytała Elizabeth, więc wziął głębszy wdech.  
\- Przede wszystkim obudziliśmy Roje o wiele wcześniej niż planowali. Jedno pokolenie dopiero dorosło od ostatnich ataków – zaczął powoli, starając się ważyć słowa. – Potem napuściliśmy ich na siebie. Spodziewaliśmy się, że przy takiej trudności przy zdobywaniu pożywienia, zaczną szukać innych rozwiązań, ale Widma zaczęły walczyć między sobą o kolejne planety, o terytorium. W tej galaktyce od lat trwa permanentna wojna, a wy trafiliście w jej środek – zakończył.


	3. Chapter 3

Plan, który zakładał aktywne przeciwstawienie się Widmom, działał. Nie obyło się bez ofiar, ale tych na wojnach jest pełno. A w obecnej sytuacji mieszkańcy tej galaktyki mieli jednak jakiekolwiek szanse na przeżycie i Elizabeth musiała to zrozumieć.  
\- Nie mieliście prawa, Rodney – powiedziała Weir i nie był zaskoczony.  
\- O tym decydujemy my – wtrąciła Teyla. – Doktor McKay przedstawił nam alternatywę i wybraliśmy. Wybraliśmy wolność – oznajmiła jej z dumą Atozjanka.  
\- Wybraliście śmierć – odparła Elizabeth. – Bez broni, bez technologii…  
\- Widma w obecnej chwili walczą same z sobą. Wiedzą, że nie wykarmią się ludźmi, a tych przenosimy z planety na planetę – wyjaśnił zatem. – Musisz zrozumieć, że oni naprawdę nie mieli wyboru. Mieliśmy z Carsonem czekać aż obudzą się ponownie i te ludy będą dalej nieprzygotowane do odparcia ataku? – spytał i sądził, że wszyscy potraktują to jako pytanie retoryczne.  
\- Zgadzam się z McKayem – wtrącił niespodziewanie Sheppard. – Nie wiedziałaś tych stworzeń. Nie są ludźmi. Nie myślą jak my. Chcą się tylko pożywić. Nie grało roli kiedy się wybudzą, ale w obecnej sytuacji przynajmniej wiedzą, że wymrą, bo pożywienia jest zbyt mało. To do nich dociera – wyjaśnił major. – Wybudzanie Widm nie było może całkiem dobrym wyjściem, ale to mniejsze zło – dodał.  
I tak, ktoś nareszcie podążył jego tokiem rozumowania.  
\- Zamiast zatem dać im czas, żeby się rozmnożyli… - wtrącił Bates.  
\- Niech zatem hodują nas dalej na ubój – weszła mu w słowo Teyla. – Rada wybrała i nie zostaliśmy wprowadzeni w to ślepo. Doktor McKay wyjaśnił nam jak wielkie jest ryzyko. Opowiedział nam o ludziach z waszego świata, którzy nie bali się przeciwstawić najeźdźcom. Nikt nigdy Atozjan nie nazwał tchórzem i nie nazwie. Przyznaję, że moi rodacy są zmęczeni, ale pierwszy raz od tysiąca lat ktoś dał nam nadzieję na zmianę losu. Doktor Carson opatrywał rannych i nauczył nas tak wiele, że prawie nie umieramy od pomniejszych skaleczeń. Jeszcze dziesięć albo dwadzieścia lat i będzie nas cztery razy tyle. Może i pięć. Zbudujemy miasta, a nie wsie, które będziemy zostawiać za każdym razem, gdy zagrożenie pojawi się nad naszymi głowami – ciągnęła dale Teyla.  
\- Nie liczyłbym na dwadzieścia lat – przystopował ją Rodney. – Jednak Teyla ma rację w jednym. Nie macie prawa wpływać na jej decyzje i oceniać jej wyborów nie poznawszy wszystkich faktów.  
Elizabeth wpatrywała się w niego, jakby nie wierzyła w to co widzi. I może to dlatego, że nie nazywał Teyli dzikuską miało coś z tym wspólnego. Rodney jednak wiedział lepiej, iż zaczepianie Atozjan nie miało sensu – byli wojowniczy. Teyla natomiast nie musiała kończyć ziemskich uniwersytetów, aby być jedną z mądrzejszych kobiet, które poznał. Połączył ich wspólny szacunek i chociaż nie łatwo było im sobie wzajemnie zaufać – i to im się udało w końcu zbudować.  
\- Nie chciałam pani urazić – powiedziała w końcu Weir. – Nie mamy całego obrazu sytuacji, przyznaję. Ale wasz wybór wydaje mi się desperacki.  
\- Desperacja jest słowem, którego w naszym języku już nie ma. Jest jak powietrze, oddychamy nic wszyscy, ale nikt nie mówi o tym na głos – odparła Teyla i jej metafora jak zawsze była trafna.  
Gdyby nie fakt, że kobieta musiała dowodzić i walczyć, Rodney najchętniej zrobiłby ją jedną ze swoich uczennic.

ooo

Bates przyglądał im się z nieprzyjemnym wyrazem twarzy i John wiedział, że gdy tylko drzwi zamknął się za niewielką grupką, zostanie zaatakowany. Zabicie Sumnera nie przyniosło mu satysfakcji- wbrew temu co zapewne sądził sierżant. Mogli się z dowódcą nie dogadywać, ale Sumner pozostawał najstarszym stażem na Atlantydzie. I Sheppard słyszał o nim wiele dobrego. O tym, że mężczyzna był również bohaterem – dowiedział się dopiero pozbawiając Sumnera życia na jego własne życzenie. Ziemia jednak pozostawała na razie bezpieczna i to było najważniejsze.  
\- Doktor Weir – zaczął Bates i John zacisnął mocno zęby.  
\- Nie teraz – powiedziała Elizabeth i machnęła w stronę mężczyzny ręką, jakby odganiała natrętną muchę.  
Wpatrywała się przez szybę na trójkę niecodziennych przybyszów, jakby próbowała zebrać myśli.  
\- Co o tym myślisz, majorze? – spytała w końcu. – Co tam widziałeś? Znam Rodneya na tyle długo, aby wiedzieć, że ma skłonności do dramatyzmu, ale… - urwała.  
On nie miał żadnych wątpliwości.  
\- Ewakuowali ludność, gdy pojawiły się Widma i dlatego ich pojmano, więc faktycznie przemieszczają się z planety na planetę. Pewnie robią to w małych oddziałach, aby zmniejszyć straty w razie schwytania, ale coś mówi mi, że McKay ma jeszcze schowanego asa w rękawie. Nie wierzę, że dwóch Ziemian wybrałoby się z atozjańskim przywódcą, aby ewakuować jakiś cywilów – odparł wzruszając ramionami. – Mijaliśmy palącą się wioskę, więc Widma nie zostawiają po sobie za wiele. Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić ile trudu zajmowało im odbudowywanie swojego życia za każdym razem. Widziałem coś podobnego w Afganistanie – przyznał głucho.  
Elizabeth wydawała się rozważać jego słowa. Nie pracował z nią do tej pory, ale wyglądała na rozsądną. Sam dostał się tutaj z przypadku i sądził, że jego głównym zadaniem będzie uruchamianie wszystkiego dla Zelenki i jego zespołu naukowców. Jednak już pierwszego dnia został zmuszony do wzięcia udziału w misji. McKay miał rację – to była głupota. Czuł to od samego początku, ale nie powiedział ani słowa, bo Sumner już uważał go za buntownika z wyboru. Kogoś, kto nigdy nie podąża za rozkazami. Kiedy on nie cierpiał tylko tych głupich. W bazie przynajmniej z dowodzących pozostał Bates, który nominalnie był zastępcą pułkownika.  
John obrócił się akurat w chwili, w której Radek podszedł do McKaya z tak szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, jakby to był najpiękniejszy dzień w życiu Czecha. Nie słyszał o czym rozmawiali, ale Zelenka wdawał się w dłuższe wyjaśnienia po każdym krótszym zdaniu, które McKay wypowiadał. Jeśli doktor zapoznawał się z miastem, nie marnował czasu.  
Teyla rozglądała się wokół ostrożnie, ale z pewną dozą ciekawości. Sama podróż przez wrota jej nie zaskoczyła tak mocno jak ściany, w których wylądowała. Widział niepewność w jej oczach na widok obcej broni, jednak coś mu również mówiło, że obu marines w obstawie nie powstrzymałoby tej kobiety.  
\- Musimy zabezpieczyć Atlantydę – powiedział w końcu Bates, gdy cisza w sali konferencyjnej przedłużała się. – Jako dowodzący…  
\- Nie – weszła mu w słowo Elizabeth. – Nie jest pan dowodzącym, sierżancie. Najwyższy stopniem jest major Sheppard i on też zajmie się ochroną ekspedycji – powiedziała spokojnie kobieta, spoglądając na niego wyczekująco.  
\- Został tutaj przydzielony ze względu na gen i jest częścią naukowego kontyngentu – przypomniał jej Bates.  
Elizabeth nie mrugnęła nawet okiem.  
\- Nie widzę na nim fartucha, ale żołnierski mundur. I to ja dowodzę misją, sierżancie. Czy ma pan z tym problem? – spytała wprost Weir.  
Coś dziwnego było w jej głosie, jakby kobieta próbowała powiedzieć Batesowi przez swoją decyzję coś więcej. 'Ja tutaj rządzę i musisz się z tym pogodzić lub odejść'. Sierżant spiął się wyraźnie, ale skinął głową i spojrzał na niego z wyraźną niechęcią.  
\- Majorze – powiedział Bates.  
\- Proszę zebrać oficerów w kantynie. Chcę porozmawiać z nimi po odprawie. Na razie zawieszamy wszystkie poza planetarne podróże. Wrota pozostaną nieużywane dopóki doktor McKay nie wyjaśni nam dokładnie jaka jest sytuacja – oznajmił mu.  
\- Myślałem, że sytuacja jest dostatecznie klarowna. Widma są potworami, a ta galaktyka wydała im wojnę – prychnął Bates, jakby nie wierzył, że grupka uzbrojonych być może tylko w dzidy wojowników jest w stanie stawić czynny opór.  
John miał przewagę. Widział Teylę w akcji. Kobieta walcząc wręcz potrafiła więcej niż ci wyszkoleni marines.  
\- Pytanie jak wielu jest uchodźców – wtrąciła Elizabeth i Sheppard pokiwał głową.  
Dokładnie to go zastanawiało. Jeśli Atlantyda była w stanie dostatecznie dobrą ochronę zapewnić im, dlaczego nie mogli uratować wielu istnień więcej. Ekspedycja liczyła niecałą setkę ludzi. Niedostatecznie wielu, aby stawić czynny opór siłom Widm, ale to był dobry początek. Z technologią Starożytnych mieli o wiele większe szansę na wyrównaną walkę. A Galaktyka Pegaza mogła im dostarczyć dostatecznych sił, aby utrzymać się na planecie tak długo, aż uda im się nawiązać kontakt z Ziemią. Należało SGC powiadomić o czyhającym niebezpieczeństwie.  
\- Chyba nie chcecie przyjmować tutaj każdego, kto zapuka do drzwi? – oburzył się Bates.  
\- Każdego nie, ale musimy handlować. Mamy zapasów na parę miesięcy, ale co dalej. Jeśli nie uda się otworzyć tunelu na tyle długo, aby wysłać wiadomość na Ziemię, jak uzupełnimy zapasy? Musimy zatem handlować albo znaleźć ląd, gdzie obsadzimy pola. To jest bez sensu, jeśli istnieją w tej galaktyce ludy chętne do tego, aby wymienić się za broń czy leki – wyjaśniła Elizabeth. – Potrzebujemy sojuszników w walce z Widmami, a jak inaczej ich zdobędziemy, jeśli nie pomagając im w tym trudzie, który już podjęli.  
\- Plan McKaya jest szalony. Jaką mamy w ogóle pewność, że jest tym, za kogo się podaje? – spytał Bates.  
Elizabeth uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- Pracowałam z Rodneyem na Ziemi. Może pan być pewien, że jest nie do podrobienia – odparła Weir.  
\- A jego historia jest zbyt szalona, żeby była zmyślona. Kłamstwa przeważnie są proste i wiarygodne – dodał Sheppard nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

ooo

Zelenka nie był skończonym idiotą. Oczywiście miał wiele wad i jego wiedza posiadała luki, które nie powinny mieć miejsca, ale poza tym – wydawał się nauczalny. A przynajmniej nie kwestionował tego, że Rodney wiedział lepiej. Carson wydawał się nieludzko zmęczony, ale Beckett prawie nie sypiał od tygodnia, odkąd pojawiła się na jednej z planet ta nieprzyjemna epidemia grypy. Coś, co wyśmialiby na Ziemi, stało się poważnym problemem. Chorych należało wyizolować i przez to stanowili łatwy cel. Nie mogli ich też zostać bez opieki, więc podróżowali tam i z powrotem przez wrota. A Rodney naprawdę nie miał czasu bawić się w pielęgniarkę.  
\- Miasto jest zasilane… - ciągnął dalej Zelenka, ale Rodney go już nie słuchał.  
Widział jak ściągnęły się brwi Elizabeth, gdy Bates otworzył usta. Sheppard siedział niewzruszony na swoim krześle i gdyby nie fakt, że jego ramiona się napięły, nie zauważyłby w ogóle zmiany zachowania majora. Wydawał się odprężony. Przeważnie ludzie tego pokroju irytowali go. Śmierci należało się bać, a niepotrzebny heroizm naprawdę na dłuższą metę nie miewał sensu. Jednak w pewności siebie Shepparda było coś kojącego. Mężczyzna zabrał ich z sobą kierując się w zasadzie tylko własnym instynktem. Nie miał prawa podejmować takiej decyzji i może narażać całej ekspedycji. Nie znał ich. Nie znał jego w odróżnieniu od Elizabeth, która teraz spoglądała na niego zza szyby.  
\- Nie możemy zasilić niższych poziomów, ponieważ MPZ wyczerpał się podczas wynoszenia miasta na powierzchnię – ciągnął dalej Zelenka.  
\- Pewnie przez tysiące lat nie były ładowane – odparł spokojnie, bo stwierdzanie oczywistości było tylko marnowaniem jego czasu.  
\- Wiesz czym jest moduł punktu zerowego? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Czech.  
\- Przypuszczam, że baterią, która korzysta z energii próżni – odparł Rodney. – Nie wspomniałem, że jestem geniuszem? Nie powinno cię dziwić, że jestem świadom istnienia podobnych zasobów energii.  
\- Ale pracowałeś przy generatorach naquadachowych, a MPZ odkryliśmy dopiero tutaj – powiedział Zelenka z niedowierzaniem i Rodney miał ochotę westchnąć.  
\- Zastanów się – warknął, czując zbliżającą się migrenę. – Jeśli coś się nazywa dosłownie moduł punktu zerowego, musi wykorzystywać punkt zerowy – powiedział z naciskiem i zdał sobie sprawę, że rumieniec na twarzy Czecha się pogłębia.  
Nie pierwszy raz zastanawiał się co mówiono o nim na Ziemi. Zelenka najwyraźniej próbował mu zaimponować, ale Rodney nawet pozbawiony komputerów o technologii Starożytnych wiedział więcej. Nawet słaby gen Carsona potrafił uaktywnić na tyle dużo urządzeń, aby przeprowadzał pomniejsze eksperymenty. Nie miał nadal możliwości obliczać bardziej skomplikowanych rzeczy, ale te pomniejsze udawało się sprawdzać empirycznie. Nie raz i nie dwa wysadzili coś przez przypadek, ale to dawało im kolejne odpowiedzi. I kolejne pytania. Tymczasem Zelenka otoczony przez raj dla naukowców stanął w martwym punkcie i nie dostrzegał nawet tego, że miasto było w ruinie.  
Te niższe piętra musiały zajmować laboratoria. Napotkali kilka podczas podróży. Zawsze znajdowały się tam urządzenia, za które na Ziemi zabiłby. Tutaj musiał je pozostawiać za sobą i jedynie zaznaczali te adresy w specjalnej księdze, którą Carson zawsze miał przy sobie z nadzieją, że kiedyś tam wrócą, gdy uda im się znaleźć planetę na tyle daleko, aby była poza zasięgiem Widm. Teraz mógłby zebrać całą tą wiedzę i przenieść tutaj, aby badać i odkrywać.  
\- Znowu to robisz – westchnął Carson.  
\- Co? – spytał Rodney.  
\- Masz taką minę, jakby ci ktoś podarował batonik z czekolady – odparł Beckett.  
Nie mógł się nie roześmiać, ale zamilkł natychmiast, gdy Zelenka wyciągnął z kieszeni znajomo wyglądające opakowanie. Rodney wpatrywał się w tabliczkę czekolady wyciągniętą w jego kierunku.  
\- Poważnie? – spytał, zastanawiając się czy nie ma przewidzeń. – Radek, czuję, że zostaniemy świetnymi kolegami – powiedział zabierając słodycze bez wahania.  
Połamał czekoladę na nierówne części i odwrócił się w stronę Teyli z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- Pamiętasz co mówiłem o słodyczach? – spytał.  
\- Że kobiety nie mogą się im oprzeć? – zaryzykowała Atozjanka i zabrała kawałek, ostrożnie wkładając go do ust.  
Wyraz jej zaskoczenia wart był wszystkiego.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Rozumiem, że już zdecydowaliście – powiedział McKay wchodząc z powrotem do sali konferencyjnej.  
Sheppardowi nie umknęło, że mężczyzna spojrzał z niechęcią na stojącego Batesa. Sierżant wywoływał nieprzyjemne emocje nie tylko u niego zatem. Elizabeth uśmiechnęła się lekko i John nie mógł nie zastanawiać się jak to było odkryć, że jeden z twoich kolegów został uprowadzony do obcej galaktyki. Jeśli McKay był aż tak dobry jak mówiła, potrzebowali go. Zelenka potrafił działać cuda, ale miasto nadal nie zostało przeszukane i nie wiedzieli nic na temat tej technologii. McKay natomiast należał chyba do ludzi, którzy nie dawali za wygraną – to przynajmniej udowodnił uwalniając ich ze statku Widm.  
\- Byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby mnie nie pilnowało dwóch marines. Wiesz, że nie lubię wojskowych – dodał McKay.  
Bates skrzywił się wyraźnie.  
\- Środki bezpieczeństwa, zapewne rozumiesz – odparła Elizabeth.  
\- Te same środki bezpieczeństwa pozwoliły Anubisowi na uprowadzenie mnie – prychnął McKay. – Do rzeczy jednak. Nie zamierzam spędzić całego dnia na pustych rozmowach, z których nic nie wynika.  
Facet był dupkiem, ale John musiał przyznać, że ta odprawa trwała zbyt długo.  
\- Mamy laboratoria do obejrzenia… Urządzenia do uruchomienia – rozmarzył się McKay.  
\- Skąd pomysł, że w ogóle pozwolimy wam zostać w mieście? – warknął Bates i tak, John oficjalnie nie cierpiał faceta.  
\- Sierżancie! – powiedziała Elizabeth podniesionym tonem, ale została zignorowana.  
John też osobiście ważał, że ich moralnym obowiązkiem jest przyjąć każdego Ziemianina do siebie. Zostawienie swoich na tyłach nie grało roli. I nawet nie chodziło o to, że Rodney mógł wpaść w ręce Widm i zdradzić adres Ziemi. Mężczyzna pomimo całego swojego niepozornego wyglądu, na pewno nie skazałby miliardów na zagładę. Sheppard był dziwnie o tym przeświadczony.  
Rodney uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- On żartuje, prawda? – spytał rozbawiony McKay. – Zresztą nie odpowiadaj – rzucił, gdy Elizabeth otwierała już usta, zapewne po to, aby go uspokoić, że Bates nie jest tutaj osobą decyzyjną. – Wasze moduły punktu zerowego są wyczerpane – poinformował sierżanta mężczyzna.  
Bates skrzywił się, zapewne nie mając pojęcia o czym mówił doktor.  
\- Baterie, które utrzymują przy życiu całe miasto, są na wyczerpaniu. Bez nich Atlantyda przestanie utrzymywać się na powierzchni. Radek wspominał o tym, że wynurzyliście miasto i bardzo dobrze, bo przynajmniej kupiliście sobie tygodnie życia – ciągnął dalej McKay.  
John słyszał jak Zelenka szeptał z Elizabeth, że sytuacja nie była całkiem dobra. Odcięli kilka poziomów, a on sam został poproszony o przeprowadzenie analiz. Radek był dobrej myśli – sądził, że znajdą MPZty na jednej z planet, ale dopiero zaczęli misje, a to mogło potrwać miesiące.  
\- I ty potrafisz je naprawić? – spytał Bates z niedowierzaniem.  
Kontyngent naukowy był wypełniony najgenialniejszymi z najgenialniejszych, dlatego misja była międzynarodowa. I John też nie bardzo chciał wierzyć, że ten arogancki Kanadyjczyk wie więcej niż ich inżynierowie.  
\- Naprawić? Zwariowałeś? Wyczerpany MPZ może służyć co najwyżej za lampę – prychnął Rodney. – Tak się składa, że wiem, gdzie znajdują się MPZty, więc tak, jesteśmy wam z Carsonem konieczni – ciągnął dalej, spoglądając Elizabeth wymownie. – Nie chcemy niczego innego prócz współpracy. Jesteście jedyną szansą tej galaktyki. Bez technologii oni wyginą. A jeśli nie pokonamy Widm tutaj, może dotrą na Ziemię za tysiące lat, a może w ciągu tygodnia. Na pewno jednak tam rozpęta się piekło – poinformował Weir.  
\- Rodney – powiedziała delikatnie. – Jeszcze dzisiaj zostaną wam przygotowane kwatery. Jesteście częścią naszej ekspedycji i nie gra roli czy dostaliście się tutaj na statku czy przez wrota – dodała.  
McKay uniósł podbródek i polizał swoje usta. Na jego czole pojawiła się zmarszczka, gdy spojrzał na Teylę. I John pojął w lot, że kobieta musiała być ważna.  
\- Teyla oczywiście zostanie z nami, jeśli będzie chciała. Kiedy tylko doprowadzimy miasto do porządku i odblokujemy wszystkie poziomy, każdy kto będzie potrzebował pomocy, znajdzie ją – ciągnęła dalej Elizabeth. – Chcemy wiedzieć jak będziemy mogli wam pomóc – zakończyła.  
Carson wydawał się nareszcie rozluźniony i chociaż Rodney zapewne sądził, że poprowadził tę grę wyśmienicie – Sheppard nie mógł się doczekać ich pierwszych pokerowych potyczek. Uwielbiał wygrywać, a twarz doktora była dla niego jak otwarta księga. Widział na niej strach i niepewność, którą mężczyzna próbował maskować brawurą. Przeżyli do tej pory, ale swoi to zawsze jednak swoi.  
\- Och, nasze dziewczyny – powiedział nagle Beckett i pobladł lekko.  
McKay nagle ponownie był zaaferowany.  
\- Będziemy potrzebowali dodatkowych pokoi – rzucił mężczyzna i Sheppard miał ochotę zażartować, że oczywiście musieli sobie przygruchać kogoś w międzyczasie.  
Nawet Elizabeth miała na twarzy lekki uśmiech pełen zrozumienia.  
\- Myślisz, że zmieszczą się w czterech? – spytał McKay Carsona.  
\- Nie lubią spać same. Gdyby były dwa większe pomieszczenia, nawet jeśli poupychamy łóżka, czułyby się lepiej – dodał Beckett i John poczuł, że jego usta lekko się rozchylają.  
\- O czym wymówicie? Rodney, nie mogę zgodzić się na to, abyś przyprowadził tutaj cały harem – wyszeptała Elizabeth ewidentnie przerażona wizją, która pojawiła się w jej umyśle.  
John nie spodziewał się, że McKay ma to w sobie, ale najwyraźniej się jednak pomylił. Tyle, że doktor spojrzał na Weir z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem.  
\- Czy ty się nawąchałaś kwiatów goi-goi? – spytał głosem pełnym grozy. – Harem?!  
\- Mówiłem ci, że to wcale nie jest zabawne, że nazywasz je naszymi dziewczynami – wtrącił Carson. – Rozumie to pani źle, doktor Weir. Rodney doszedł do wniosku, że potrzebujemy rozsiać wiedzę po kolejnych planetach, więc zrobił testy na inteligencje, a wybrane dziewczęta są naszymi wychowankami. Uczymy je podstaw matematyki, fizyki, biologii i medycyny – wyjaśnił Beckett. – Rada wie jak ważne jest to, aby wiedza zostawała przekazana dalej, więc są specjalnie chronione i wraz z nimi byliśmy do tej pory przenoszeni z planety na planetę. Ułatwiłoby nam niezwykle życie, gdyby tutaj zamieszkały – dodał Carson.  
Sheppard miał ochotę się roześmiać, gdy Elizabeth westchnęła z ulgą.  
\- Nasze dziewczęta to nasze wychowanki – sarknął Rodney. – Seks to jest ostatnia rzecz, która przyszłaby mi do głowy w tej cholernej galaktyce. I one mają po ile? Czternaście lat?! – spytał podniesionym tonem.  
\- Patrzysz na nie jak na swoje dzieci, kolego. Iria ma w tym roku osiemnaście. To już pięć lat. Kiedyś uciekną spod twoich skrzydeł – powiedział Carson i poklepał Rodneya po ramieniu.  
McKay popatrzył na niego zniesmaczony.  
\- Po moim trupie. Po cholerę miałaby rodzić dzieci jakiemuś tłukowi, skoro jej umysł jest w stanie osiągnąć tak wiele? – spytał urażony doktor.  
I Sheppard uznał, że kwestia seksualnych związków między McKayem, a którąkolwiek z jego wychowanek została rozwiązania.  
\- Będą też musiały opuścić planetę, aby nauczać – dodała delikatnie Teyla.  
\- Nie w tych trudnych czasach – westchnął Rodney.  
\- Wioski chroniłyby je za cenę własnego życia – powiedziała delikatnie Teyla i to nie mogła być pierwsza taka rozmowa, którą przechodzili.  
\- Ile jest tych dziewcząt, Rodney? – przerwała im Elizabeth.  
McKay westchnął.  
\- Czternaście – przyznał w końcu mężczyzna ciężko. – Mamy czternaście uczennic i nie mogę się doczekać aż pokażę im komputer. Do tej pory liczyły wszystko ręcznie – dodał, uśmiechając się nawet lekko.

ooo

Rodney czuł się nieswojo, gdy Teyla znikła w towarzystwie kilku marines. Niewielki oddział miał pomóc dziewczętom spakować się i zabrać swoje rzeczy z wioski, w której mieszkali do niedawna. Teyla miała całkiem dobre argumenty, gdy przekonywała go, iż nie powinien na razie opuszczać miasta. Zelenka na wieść o modułach punktu zerowego nie odstępował go o krok i dobrze, bo Carson poszedł zaznajomić się z miejscowym konowałem, zapewne spodziewając się, że znajdą wspólny język.  
Sheppard kręcił się wciąż nieopodal, przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem i Rodney starał się go ignorować. Nowy wojskowy dowódca – tak o nim mówili. Jedyne co Rodney o nim wiedział, to to, że mężczyzna zrobi to, co będzie do niego należało. Zauważył to już na statku Widm, gdy wraz z Teylą wrócili po Sumnera. Rodney go osobiście nie znał, ale mu współczuł. Wiedział, że ból, który odczuwa się, gdy Widmo cię pożera – jest nie do opisania.  
Wrota otwarły się ponownie i zamarł, gdy otoczyła go grupka znajomych twarzy. Dziewczęta próbowały się do niego dostać jedna przez drugą, więc wyciągnął dłonie do tych, które stały najdalej.  
\- Spokojnie, spokojnie – powiedział gderliwie, wiedząc, że nie odbiorą tego negatywnie.  
Pracowali razem na tyle długo, aby wiedziały, że nie przepadał za okazywaniem uczuć i jeśli to robiły, musiały się liczyć z taką reakcją.  
\- Odrobiłyście zadania? Iria sprawdziła obliczenia? – spytał pospiesznie, chcąc czymś je zająć, bo grupa marines spoglądała na niego z uśmieszkami na twarzy. – W ogóle gdzie jest Iria? – zainteresował się, nie dostrzegając swojej ulubionej uczennicy pośród nie tak małego tłumu.  
\- Pakuje pana rzeczy, doktorze – odparła najmniejsza z nich, która dopiero niedawno dołączyła do grupy.  
\- Ach, bardzo dobrze – ucieszył się.  
Kolejni żołnierze pojawiali się z pakunkami, które zapewne były pełne wyposażenia ich naprędce przygotowanych laboratoriów. Radek z zaskoczeniem przyglądał się cyrklom oraz ekierkom. Rodneyowi zaledwie dobę wśród Atozjan zajęło zrozumienie dlaczego nigdy nie zbudowali niczego trwalszego niż zwykła chata. Kątomierze w liczbie przerażającej zaczęli produkować z Carsonem z nudów. Nauczyli lud Teyli jak się posługiwać tymi przyrządami i jakie plusy dawało zrozumienie, że ściany domów muszą być proste. Wszystko na nic – Widma plądrowały i niszczyły, więc nic się nie zachowało, ale jednak mieli cenną lekcję.  
W zasadzie tak zaczęli ich małą szkołę od małej dziewczynki, którą zaatakowało Widmo, pozostawiając na niej kilka nieprzyjemnych blizn. Iria pojawiła się wraz z Teylą, tuląc do piersi jeden z ich największych skarbów.  
\- Doktorze! – krzyknęła szczęśliwa, a jej niebieskie oczy rozjaśniły się odrobinę.  
Moduł punktu zerowego zapakowany w belę materiału został mu przekazany niezwłocznie.  
\- Iria, ufam, że prowadziłaś zajęcia pod moją nieobecność – odparł.  
Wyprostowała się lekko z dumą.  
\- Kimi czyta coraz lepiej – pochwaliła się dziewczyna, a potem ciekawie rozejrzała po pomieszczeniu. – Czy to jedno z laboratoriów? – spytała ciekawie, więc objął ją ramieniem delikatnie.  
\- Nie, to całe miasto – wyjaśnił jej, wiedząc, że tylko ona zrozumie jego fascynację.

ooo

Sheppard nie był przygotowany na dziewczęta w różnym wieku biegające po korytarzach miasta. Musiał przyznać, że kolejna rozmowa jaka czeka go z marines, będzie dotyczyła ich zachowania w towarzystwie nastolatek. Zbyt wielu obracało się ciekawie przyglądając dość skąpo ubranym dziewczętom, które McKay nazywał swoimi uczennicami. I jeśli Sheppard rozumiał poprawnie – były poza zasięgiem każdego, kto miał penisa i był w stanie je zapłodnić.  
Ta galaktyka nie miała bardzo różnych praw od ich własnych. Gdyby miał córkę i jakiś dupek się do niej zalecał, zapewne próbowałby mu skopać tyłek. McKay był w trochę gorszej sytuacji, bo miał ich zdaje się czternaście, a dupkami byli dobrze wyszkoleni marines, ale coś mówiło mu, że doktor potrafiłby się zemścić, gdyby chciał. Szybko zresztą opanował laboratorium i to Radek przed nim zdawał raporty, jakby to było całkiem logiczne.  
John spędził w fotelu kolejnych kilka godzin, ale czuł po prostu, że miasto jest szczęśliwe. Może obecność dzieci podniosła je tak na duchu albo nowy MPZ podłączony jeszcze tego samego dnia przez McKaya. Nowe poziomy zaczęli odblokowywać ostrożnie. Rodney chciał wejść wszędzie jako pierwszy i tłumaczył to faktem, że jako jedyny cholerny geniusz w tej galaktyce ma największe do tego prawa. Reszta i tak zmarnuje czas, gdy będą próbowali rozgryźć do czego służą kolejne urządzenia. I tak John słyszał przez cały dzień jedno i to samo.  
\- Dotknij tego – mówił Rodney, a potem przechodził do rozświetlonego panelu.  
Dziewczyna o bladej twarzy, którą przecinała nieprzyjemna blizna, towarzyszyła mu wszędzie. Iria – ta najbardziej ukochana. Widział jak inteligentna jest nastolatka. Może nawet inteligentniejsza od Rodneya, ale pozbawiona odpowiedniej edukacji stała się zaledwie pomocnicą geniusza. McKay nie musiał jej niczego tłumaczyć dwa razy. Czasem nie musiał jej nic mówić. Wiedziała jak działał komputer na zasadzie logicznego następstwa rzeczy i John zaczynał ją lubić. Podobnie on podchodził do urządzeń Starożytnych. Skoro miało uchwyt należało za niego trzymać – filozofia nie była naprawdę wielka.  
\- Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy na dzisiaj skończyć? – spytał w końcu, bo Iria, chociaż nie powiedziała ani słowa, wyglądała na zmęczoną.  
\- Przejrzyjmy do końca to laboratorium i jesteś wolny – powiedział Rodney, nie patrząc nawet w jego stronę.  
Zelenka radośnie przeprowadzał właśnie pierwsze pełne symulacje poboru mocy. Centrum Dowodzenia znajdowało się kilka poziomów nad nimi, ale to pomieszczenie miało według naukowców podobne znaczenie. Stanowiło bazę awaryjną na wypadek zajęcia miasta przez wroga.  
\- Raczej wolałbym wiedzieć, że wszyscy będziecie za dwadzieścia minut w łóżkach. Jutro też jest dzień – spróbował John i McKay w końcu oderwał się od swojego panelu, patrząc na niego jak na idiotę.  
\- Wiesz, że przeszukanie i sprawdzenie całego miasta zajmie nam dobre sto lat? Jesteś jedyną osobą z genem i musisz być obecny – poinformował go Rodney.  
\- Jestem też dowódcą. Nie mogę całych dni spędzać w laboratorium. Mam oddziały marines do oddelegowania, raporty do wypełnienia i nie wspomnę o remanencie – odparł Sheppard, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
McKay przez dwanaście godzin nie zdążył się nawet przebrać w ich normalne ubrania. Mieli kilka zapasowych mundurów, które leżały na mężczyźnie nie najgorzej. Jeden z Kanadyjskich botaników nawet pożyczył mu swoją bluzę z flagą państwa, aby Rodney czuł się oficjalnie jak w domu. McKay jednak nie dotarł nawet do swoich prywatnych kwater.  
\- Major Sheppard ma rację – powiedziała ostrożnie Iria.  
\- Oczywiście, że bierzesz jego stronę – sarknął Rodney, ale dziewczyna się tylko uśmiechnęła, odsuwając się od panelu komputera. – Dobra. Spotkamy się jutro – westchnął w końcu McKay. – Ktoś będzie musiał wstać za kilka godzin i sprawdzić symulacje.  
\- Powiem Grodinowi – rzucił Radek.  
\- Sil'a z chęcią mu potowarzyszy – dodała Iria.


	5. Chapter 5

Dziewczęta okazały się niezwykle pomocne, nawet jeśli tylko temperowały Rodneya. McKay miał tendencje do krzyczenia na naukowców, którzy w naturalny sposób zaczęli mu podlegać. Sheppard nie był nawet pewien czy porywczy Kanadyjczyk nie miał racji. Nawet najmłodsze z dziewcząt potrafiły przeprowadzić obliczenia bez użycia komputerów. Drogi sprzęt, który przywieźli z Ziemi, wcale natomiast nie zwiększał możliwości ich tak zwanych geniuszów.  
Zelenka jako jedyny wydawał się na tyle kompetentny, ale przecież nie bez powodu stał się szefem całej grupy mózgowców. Z tym, że przed Rodneyem musiał ustąpić i teraz obaj starali się jakoś zarządzać. A raczej 'nadrabiać czas, który straciła ta banda nieudaczników' jak nazywał to McKay. Sheppard pojęcia nie miał jak z nim wytrzymywali, ale w zasadzie, skoro przez kilka dni nie udało im się zrozumieć, że MPZty były konieczne miastu do przeżycia, znaczy że coś było nie tak.  
Nawet on wiedział, że nic nie działało bez zasilania.  
Iria poruszała się jak duch, bez słowa i zbędnych dźwięków. Jej dłonie drżały z ekscytacji, ilekroć mogła dotknąć panelów, które rozświetlały się pod jej palcami. Przyjmowała informacje z taką prędkością, że nikt nie kwestionował jej miejsca wśród naukowej części ekspedycji, chociaż nie przybyła z Ziemi.  
W zasadzie nie spodziewał się, że już po dobie Rodney wpasuje się tak w wojskowy dryl, że stawi się na śniadaniu wraz ze swoimi uczennicami, tylko po to, aby porozdzielać im zadania. Sheppardowi nie umknęło, że część dziewcząt została oddelegowana do Carsona, aby pomóc mu przy porządkowaniu zielnika. Widział jak jego ludzie obserwują to z pewną wątpliwością. Nie mieli kobiecych ubrań, więc chociaż McKay i Beckett nosili mundury, dziewczęta zostały w swoich stronach narodowych. Co prawda pewnie z woli Rodneya przypominały one bardziej tuniki niż opięta i wiele odsłaniająca szata Teyli, ale to nadal się wyróżniało na tle nowoczesnego miasta. Naturalne materiały nie pasowały tutaj jak tylko mogły.  
Sheppard spojrzał na Elizabeth, która siedziała jak zawsze u szczytu stołu. Bates nie był zadowolony, że znowu spotykają się w tym samym towarzystwie co prawie dobę wcześniej. Jednak John nie uważał, aby to się miało szybko zmienić.  
\- Rada chciałaby się spotkać – zaczęła Teyla.  
\- Z przyjemnością ugościmy ich tutaj – odparła Elizabeth, ale Atozjanka zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę.  
\- Wiedziałem, że coś nie gra, gdy wczoraj nie przyszłaś porozmawiać – prychnął Rodney.  
Teyla wydawała się naprawdę przestraszona.  
\- To Kolya, prawda? – spytał McKay.  
\- Kto to jest? – spytała niepewnie Elizabeth.  
Rodney skrzywił się lekko.  
\- Jedyny lud, któremu udało się rozwinąć technologię, ukrywał ją pod powierzchnią planety. Widma nie widziały więc, że się rozwijali. Genii – powiedział krótko Rodney. – Przyjęliśmy ich w poczet Rady i planowaliśmy współpracę.  
\- Dałeś im bombę atomową – wtrącił Carson.  
\- Co zrobiłeś? – spytała z niedowierzaniem Elizabeth.  
Sheppard nie wiedział co o tym myśleć.  
\- Byli na etapie prób i skazili całą planetę – odparł Rodney. – Poza tym wtedy sądziliśmy, że są rozsądni. Kolya jednak chciał, aby Widma skupiły się na tych bardziej prymitywnych planetach, aby oni mogli się rozwijać. Chciał sobie kupić czas, ale Rada zadecydowała inaczej i wcale im się nie dziwię, bo to ich Kolya chciał wysłać na rzeź – wyjaśnił McKay.  
\- Komandor Kolya nie jest zbyt przyjemnym człowiekiem, ale jak każdy z nas walczy o przeżycie – odparła Teyla.  
\- Nie musisz wszystkich tłumaczyć – wtrącił szybko Rodney.  
\- Nie, ale wiem w jakiej sytuacji został postawiony. Ja również jestem odpowiedzialna za mój lud. Jeśli istniałaby szansa na uratowanie ich, nie zawahałabym się – przyznała Teyla spokojnie.  
\- Nie skazałabyś nikogo na śmierć świadomie. I to was różni – powiedział Rodney z naciskiem. – Nigdy nie porównuj się do Kolyi – dodał ostrzej McKay.  
\- Rodney, co się stało? – spytała Elizabeth wprost.  
McKay wziął głębszy wdech.  
\- Gdy Genii zorientowali się, że mam cała wiedzę, która im potrzebna, próbowali mnie porwać – przyznał cierpko Rodney. – Cała galaktyka chce albo mnie zabić, albo porwać. Cudowne miejsce – prychnął mężczyzna. – Co zabawniejsze, odbili mnie ci sami ludzie, których Kolya uważał za prymitywów. Potem chciał Carsona, gdy zorientował się, że Beckett jest w stanie uruchomić urządzenia Starożytnych. Facet jest wariatem. Nie można mu wytłumaczyć na czym polega wspólne dobro. I sądzę, że wiadomość o tym, że miasto zostało przejęte i uruchomione, dotarła i do nich.  
Elizabeth otworzyła usta, ale Rodney uniósł dłoń do góry, powstrzymują ją.  
\- Mieli prawo wiedzieć gdzie zabieramy ich dzieci. Gdzie jest Teyla – podjął McKay. – Rada zapewne poinformowała wszystkich o wielkim szczęściu, ponieważ oznaczacie dla nich ratunek, którego wyczekiwali przez tysiące lat. Problem w tym, że Kolya zapewne chce technologii – dodał McKay i spojrzał na Teylę.  
\- Twierdzi, że miasto nie należy się tym, którzy dopiero tutaj przybyli – wyjaśniła Atozjanka. – Że obronią się sami, jeśli oddasz im technologię, którą tak chronisz. Powiedział, że nigdy nie chciałeś nam pomóc. Jedynie trzymasz Widma z dala od własnej galaktyki – dodała.  
Rodney westchnął.  
\- Ależ to absurd – oburzyła się Elizabeth. – Podzielimy się z wami wszystkim co mamy i wiemy.  
\- Miasto jednak pozostaje pod dowództwem Ziemi, ponieważ w odróżnieniu od Genii to my pochodzimy od Starożytnych – powiedział Rodney.  
\- Nie ma na to dowodów – odparła Elizabeth, ale McKay spojrzał na nią, jakby czekał aż kobieta załapie.  
\- To proste – wtrącił Sheppard. – Te ludy wierzą i to jest fundamentem ich istnienia. Jeśli powiemy, że pochodzimy od twórców wrót, nie będą mieli podstaw nam nie wierzyć. Szczególnie, gdy potrafię uruchomić wszystko co stworzyli Starożytni.  
\- Ale to manipulacja – oburzyła się Elizabeth.  
McKay przewrócił oczami, jakby nie spodziewał się innej reakcji z jej strony.  
\- Pani doktor, pozwolę przypomnieć, że to mój lud jest tym wierzącym – wtrąciła ostrożnie Teyla. – Rada wie, że nie jesteście potomkami bogów. Wiemy, że jesteście ludźmi, ale potrzebujemy wymówki – przyznała Atozjanka. – I przyznam, że ta jest najmniej problematyczna. Kiedyś stanie się jedynie opowieścią, o której zapomną ci, którzy będą żyli w wolnym świecie. Świecie bez Widm.  
Elizabeth wydawała się nadal nieprzekonana. Sheppard nie wyobrażał sobie jej jako polityka na Ziemi i zaczął zastanawiać się jak poradzą sobie, jeśli Weir dalej pokaże równie sztywny kręgosłup moralny. Oczywiście nie przepadał za okłamywaniem ludzi, ale to naprawdę wyglądało niegroźnie. I Teyla się zgadzała, a jej zdanie tutaj było najbardziej wiążące. Odniósł wrażenie, że Atozjanka była swoistym łącznikiem z na razie bezimienną Radą.  
\- To albo wysadzamy ich planetę – powiedział Sheppard w końcu.  
\- Majorze! – krzyknęła Weir.  
\- Mają atomówkę – przypomniał jej, spoglądając na McKaya, który starał się skupić całą swoją uwagę na wyjątkowo równo opiłowanych paznokciach. – Nie mogę pozwolić, aby dysponujący taką technologią, stanowili zagrożenie dla miasta. Mają adres tutaj lub go zdobędą. Będziemy przyjmować ludzi i musimy mieć pewność, że nie będą stanowili szpiegów – ciągnął dalej. – Istnieje też opcja kompletnego odseparowania miasta – dodał.  
Elizabeth skrzywiła się i spojrzała po kolei na wszystkie twarze.  
\- Zgadzam się z majorem – powiedział w końcu Bates, jakby kosztowało go to cały roczny żołd.  
\- Dobrze. Porozmawiam z Radą i wyjaśnię im, że pojawiliśmy się w tej galaktyce, ponieważ chcieliśmy zobaczyć kolebkę naszego życia – powiedziała Elizabeth, decydując się na mniejsze zło.  
\- Major Sheppard i ja naprawdę pochodzimy od Starożytnych – wtrącił Beckett. – Mamy ich gen. Wiesz jak są przekazywane – dodał i Weir ewidentnie ulżyło. – Pracuję nad tym, aby zsyntetyzować DNA. Jeśli kuracja się powiedzie, więcej osób będzie zdolna do obsługi urządzeń – poinformował ich.  
\- Jak wiele czasu ci potrzeba? – spytała Elizabeth wprost.  
Carson wziął głębszy wdech.  
\- Nie wiem. To zależy od bardzo wielu czynników, jednak z DNA majora na pewno pójdzie mi szybciej niż z moim własnym – dodał Beckett i Sheppard zaczął mieć mocne przeczucie, że to oznacza dla niego zetknięcie z kolejnymi wielkimi strzykawkami.

*ooo**

Zelenka zdał mu raport i udało im się nareszcie utworzyć osłonę na wrotach w mieście. Rodneya początkowo zdziwiło, że ktokolwiek pozwolił na pozaplanetarną misję, gdy nie potrafili jeszcze obsługiwać tarcz. To tylko potwierdziło, że Sumner nie był aż tak dobrym przywódcą jak wszyscy próbowali mu wmówić. Sheppard natomiast miał coś takiego w sobie, co sprawiało, że Rodney czuł się bezpieczny. Przede wszystkim jak na wojskowego, major wydawał się zaskakująco sensownym człowiekiem. Wiedział kiedy działać i nie trzymał się aż tak regulaminu jak powinien. Rodney zastanawiał się kiedy będzie zmuszony do szantażu, aby otworzyć miasto dla Atozjan, ale okazało się to niekonieczne i bardzo dobrze. Nic tak nie zabijało zaufania jak ultimatum.  
Carson zabrał co młodsze dziewczęta i zostawił je z pielęgniarkami, które pokazywały im jak używa się poszczególnych przyrządów. Mieli co prawda strzykawki oraz bandaże, ale kształtem nie przypominały tych ziemskich, a dziewczęta od tej pory miały pracować na właśnie takim sprzęcie. Rodney nie potrafił policzyć osób, które ratowali w każdym miesiącu. Planety, na których się ukrywali, traktowano jako oazy bezpieczeństwa i przenoszono tam rannych. Udzielał wykładów na temat teorii Pitagorasa, gdy Iria zszywała wraz z Carsonem cudzą nogę.  
Nienawidził tych momentów.  
Mundur gryzł go. Materiał był wygodny, ale w odróżnieniu od naturalnego, przylegał do całego ciała. Kurtka z flagą Kanady była w jego rozmiarze – czyli o jeden za duża – jak zauważył. Wiedział, że stracił na wadze po porwaniu przez Anubisa – więźniów w końcu nie karmiono zbyt dobrze – jednak nie spodziewał się, że to aż tak dużo.  
Dziewczęta układały w laboratorium przedmioty, które znaleźli podczas badania niższych pięter. Marines Shepparda zajmowali się co większymi skrzyniami, ale Sil'a i tak przesuwała je, aby nie zajmowały zbyt wiele miejsca. Nie mieli zbyt wielkiej przestrzeni dostępnej dla siebie. Sprawdził ogromną salę, którą przeznaczono dla dziewcząt i naprawdę chciał podziękować Elizabeth. Sam dawno nie spał w wygodnym łóżku i chociaż Starożytni byli dość niscy – pierwszy raz nie zamierzał narzekać.  
Iria zresztą wydawała się przeszczęśliwa, gdy pokazał jej, że każda z nich ma własną szafę i po raz pierwszy od pięciu lat naprawdę mogły się urządzić. Niemal od razu wywiesiła nad swoim łóżkiem pergaminy pokryte grubo jej drobnym pismem. Wszystko, co przekazał jej, gdy jeszcze nie było pozostałych. To stanowiło jej podręcznik i kiedy prowadziła sama zajęcia dla nowo przyjętych – zawsze pokazywała im ten kawałek pergaminu. To on zmienił oblicze tej galaktyki.  
Co młodsze dziewczęta postanowiły spać razem. Rodney był zaskoczony, że kilku marines pomogło im zsunąć łózka w jedno. Niektórzy przynieśli im nawet jakieś kolorowe przedmioty, które zabrali z ziemi. Zwykle pamiątki z Nowego Jorku – jak kule śnieżne, ale jego podopieczne przyglądały się temu z oczarowaniem. W tej galaktyce trochę inaczej rozumiano rozrywkę.  
Carson zajrzał do nich przed snem, ale Beckett zawsze radził sobie z nimi lepiej. Rodney nigdy nie był do końca pewien czy to on je wytresował czy było na odwrót.  
Iria otworzyła panel i sugestywnie spojrzała na godzinę, która wyświetliła się na samym środku ekranu. Dziewczęta zapewne zebrały się na obiad, ale on miał jeszcze do przejrzenia dwie bazy danych oraz co ważniejsze chyba nawet – sprawdzenie jak wiele mocy zostało w prawie wyczerpanym MPZcie. Zamieniał podobne cacka na spore bomby. Liczba Rojów zmniejszała się w końcu nie tylko przez wojnę domową Widm.  
\- Wiem, wiem – pomarudził, wiedząc, że dziewczyna nie da za wygraną.  
A jeśli nie zejdzie na obiad, ona przyniesie mu coś, co wygląda jej na najsmaczniejsze. To nie tak, że nie przechodzili tego wcześniej. Carson przez początkowe tygodnie w galaktyce martwił się o jego cukier, ale udało im się opanować kryzys. Nie zatruł się też niczym, co graniczyło wręcz z cudem. Paradoksalnie wszystkie alergeny zostały na Ziemi, a te nowe związki nie szkodziły mu najwyraźniej.  
Za kilka godzin powinien poprowadzić wykład, ale jakoś nie potrafił oderwać się od pracy. Nie żartował, gdy mówił Sheppardowi, że zwiedzanie miasta mogło potrwać całe sto lat. Pomieszczenia musiały zostać uprzątnięte, a wszystko przejrzane. Poklasyfikowane. Gdzieś tutaj mogło ukrywać się kolejne alternatywne źródło mocy lub broń zdolna do pokonania Widm. I jeśli ktoś rozumiał powagę sytuacji to właśnie major.  
\- Miko, co wiesz na temat praw termodynamicznych? – spytał wprost Azjatki, która chyba właśnie zamierzała go porzucić w celu poszukiwania jedzenia.  
Kobieta spojrzała na niego tak, jakby sądziła, iż żartuje. Lub ją obraża.  
\- To wiedza podstawowa, tak. Ale diablo rzadko używamy faktycznych brzmień – poinformował ją Rodney. – Potrafiłabyś to wyjaśnić dziewczętom, które nigdy nie widziały maszyny parowej? – spytał wprost.  
\- Pan doktor chce, abym je uczyła? – spytała z niedowierzaniem kobieta.  
\- Zastąpiła mnie ten jeden raz – uściślił.  
Nie miał ochoty oddawać edukacji dziewcząt w niepowołane ręce. Zelenka jednak wydawał się mieć sporą wiedzę z zakresu astrofizyki. Grodin był inżynierem, więc jeśli ktoś miał więcej do powiedzenia na temat prądu niż Peter, musiałby być elektronem. Nie chciał rozdzielać swojej pracy, swojego projektu pomiędzy innych, ale Carson wtrącił, że wśród botaników była jakaś Katie, która zajęła się jego sadzonkami. Razem chcieli tworzyć leki, a Kimi zaprzyjaźniła się z nią od razu.  
Miko z entuzjazmem podeszła do tego zastępstwa, odrobinę go zaskakując.  
Iria spojrzała na niego z czymś, co wyglądało jak duma.  
\- To ja ciebie wychowuję, nie odwrotnie – sarknął i jeśli dziewczyna wychwyciła o co mu chodziło, pozostawiła to bez komentarza.


	6. Chapter 6

Sheppard musiał przyznać, że był pod wrażeniem. McKay może i robił sporo hałasu, ale miasto zostało uruchomione w pełni w ciągu doby od przybycia naukowca. Korytarze świeciły jasno i wokół słyszał pomruk Atlantydy, która zapewne po raz pierwszy od tysięcy lat oddychała pełną piersią. Pozostali członkowie kontyngentu naukowego biegali jak w ukropie pracując nad konsolami, ale McKay zdawał się trzymać oko na wszystkim, co tylko mocniej go zaskakiwało. Jeszcze kilka chwil wcześniej zdał sobie sprawę, że japońskiego pochodzenia fizyczna zaczęła prowadzić pełnowymiarowe wykłady uczennicom Rodneya, podczas gdy on sam pochylał się nad jednym ze Skoczków.  
Pożyczony mundur leżał zaskakująco dobrze na krępym mężczyźnie, chociaż John wiedział, że McKay poprosił o ubrania o rozmiar zbyt wielkie – jak każdy kto wraca do baza po dłuższym pobycie na wygnaniu. Nieświadom jeszcze tego jak fizycznie odcisnęło się na nim obce środowisko i nerwy. Jak na jajogłowego McKay trzymał się całkiem dobrze, chociaż John przypuszczał, że obaj z Carsonem mieli do wyboru przystosować się lub umrzeć. Ilu z nich się nie udało po opuszczeniu Syberii – przemilczeli, zapewne nie chcąc powracać do nieprzyjemnych wspomnień.  
Psycholog wyprawy zjawiła się w jego gabinecie jeszcze tego samego ranka wymuszając na nim obietnicę rychłych odwiedzin. Pozostali, którzy wybrali się na misję i zostali porwani przez Widma mieli się u niej stawić jeszcze w tym tygodniu.  
\- Jaki idiota wylatuje i nie sprawdza nawet sprzęty – warknął McKay i Sheppard zdał sobie sprawę, że obsługuje przy pracy całkiem nieświadomego mężczyznę.  
Przez moment kusiło go, aby poczekać aż Kanadyjczyk wejdzie od konsolę i dopiero odchrząknąć, ale wstrząśnienie mózgu nie było czymś, co McKay wybaczyłby mu zbyt szybko.  
\- Ja, kiedy mam uratować dowódcę – odparł zatem i Rodney upuścił śrubokręt, wpatrując się w niego z czystym szokiem, który szybko przerodził się w złość.  
\- Tego samego, który nie żyje? – spytał McKay, ale wiedział już do czego pije mężczyzna.  
Zachowanie dziewcząt wokół Rodneya powiedziało mu więcej o Kanadyjczyku niż niejedne akta. Nie mieli dostępu do ziemskich baz danych, ale Elizabeth powiedziała mu tak wiele jak mogła. Tak wiele jak pamiętała. Nie był zaskoczony, że Zelenka nagle oddał bez słowa zarządzanie personelem naukowym. McKay był geniuszem, chociaż John nie przyznałby tego na głos przenigdy. Ego mężczyzny nie potrzebowało dokarmiania, a przynajmniej tak twierdziła Weir, która miała okazję współpracować z Rodneyem kilkukrotnie.  
Nie dziwiło go więc, że McKay najpierw udoskonalał system komputerowy na Atlantydzie korzystając z technologii, którą dopiero co poznał, a potem rozsiadł się na podłodze Skoczka i z wprawą wytrawnego inżyniera regulował urządzenia, które błyszczały i świeciły.  
\- Co robisz z moim pojazdem? – spytał John spokojnie, ignorując cierpką uwagę, która pewnie miała trafić na podatny grunt.  
\- Teraz to twój pojazd? – prychnął Rodney. – Weź się zatem za polerowanie. W silniku utkwiły gałęzie. Gałęzie! Majorze! – warknął. – Przepaliłeś napęd, ale wymieniłem kryształy i sprawdzam czy jestem w stanie unowocześnić instalację. Wygląda jakby miała z pięć tysięcy lat…  
\- Dziesięć tysięcy lat – poprawił go John. – Starożytni zatopili miasto dziesięć tysięcy lat temu – dodał.  
Rodney spoglądał na niego lekko zaskoczony.  
\- Dziesięć tysięcy lat – powtórzył McKay powoli, a potem potrząsnął głową. – Wiesz, że przegrali wojnę z Widmami? To oznaczałoby, że ta galaktyka jest plądrowana przez dziesięć tysięcy lat. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Widma budzą się raz na trzy pokolenia to dawałoby…  
\- Czterdzieści wybudzeń – zakończył za niego pustym tonem.  
Od chwili, gdy poznał Teylę i zobaczył w jakich warunkach byli przetrzymywani, nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy tego, co przeżywali ludzie w tej galaktyce. Krzyki Sumnera wciąż słyszał w uszach, ale minęła zaledwie doba od poznania McKaya i ucieczki. Dwa dni od chwili, gdy przybyli do miasta. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten czas tak szybko płynął.  
\- Opowiedz mi o tej galaktyce – poprosił cicho, rozsiadając się na fotelu pilota.  
Zatoczka Skoczków była prawie pusta, co wcale go nie dziwiło. Zelenka miał inne priorytety jak uruchomienie urządzeń diagnostycznych miasta czy sprawdzenie czy aby na pewno nie przeciekają. Nie chcieli utonąć w oceanie, który mógł mieć tysiące kilometrów głębokości. Nie wiedzieli nawet jak wielka jest ta planeta.  
\- Nie wiem co chcesz wiedzieć – odparł Rodney, skupiając się ponownie na swoich kryształach, ale Sheppard widział jak spięły się jego ramiona.  
Cienka koszulka była wszystkim, co go okrywało, a chroniąca przed chłodem bluza leżała odłożona na jednym z oparć. Przypomniał sobie ubranie, które McKay miał na sobie, gdy się spotkali. Przypominało szmaty chłopa z jakiegoś filmu o Średniowieczu i nie mógł nie zastanawiać się jak wielkim szokiem dla człowieka tak kochającego naukę musiało być życie w tak prymitywnym środowisku. Nie wyobrażał sobie McKaya noszącego wodę czy uganiającego się za żywnością.  
\- Ilu was porwano z Syberii? – spytał Sheppard.  
Rodney zamarł, a potem gwałtownie odwrócił się w jego kierunku, wpatrując się w niego podejrzliwie.  
\- To jakaś terapia, majorze? – spytał McKay.  
John uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Heightmeyer była u mnie dzisiaj i pewnie będziesz musiał do niej wpaść z Beckettem – powiedział, starając się brzmieć lekko, ale Rodney tylko bardziej zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nie chcę z nią rozmawiać. Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać – odparł McKay i John spodziewał się jakiegoś wyzwania w jego głosie, ale niczego takiego nie znalazł.  
Skinął więc tylko głową.  
\- Ja nie jestem od terapii, jak mówiłem. Więc ilu was porwano? Elizabeth pewnie chciałaby wiedzieć – dodał, aby zabrzmiało to wiarygodnie i Rodney przytaknął niemrawo.  
Przez chwilę w Skoczku panowała nieprzyjemna cisza aż McKay nie wznowił prac. Kolejny kryształ został przestawiony, a świecący kabel odpięty od konsoli.  
\- Pięcioro. Anubis porwał nas pięcioro – powiedział mężczyzna w chwili, gdy John sądził, że nie uzyska odpowiedzi.  
Jego głos był dziwnie zduszony, ale dobrze słyszalny z tej odległości. I chociaż John nie widział jego twarzy, był pewien, że mięśnie McKaya są mocno spięte. Dłonie mężczyzny nie drżały, ale to o niczym nie świadczyło. Od wydarzeń ze statku Anubisa minęło pięć lat.  
\- Jestem pewien, że chodziło mu o mnie – ciągnął dalej McKay. – Carson miał zajmować się rannymi po torturach, aby przedłużyć im życie. Podobnie jak Jennifer. Pierwszego Anubis wykończył Coopera. Christian wyglądał na krzykacza i to miało nas zapewne utrzymać w ryzach. Minęło zaledwie cztery miesiące i Carson zamykał mu oczy – powiedział McKay. – Adam Sorokin trzymał się ponad rok. Ruscy są zatwardziali, zawsze to wiedziałem. Był drugim fizykiem. Zajmował się dylatacją czasu w wolnych chwilach. Jego praca spłonęła, ale kopie powinny być nadal w Rosyjskim Instytucie Naukowym. Muszę spytać Zelenki czy wydali je pośmiertnie – przyznał mężczyzna.  
\- Czego chciał Anubis? – spytał John, nie chcąc nawet pytać czy torturowano tych ludzi na oczach Rodneya.  
Wydawało mu się to aż nazbyt oczywiste. Znał metody jakie stosowano, aby skłaniać ludzi do współpracy.  
\- Pytasz czego chciał? Czy pytasz czy mu to dałem, gdy zostałem mu tylko ja? – spytał ciekawie Rodney i spojrzał na niego nagle.  
Jego inteligentne oczy wpatrywały się w Shepparda dłuższą chwilę, zanim McKay nie wrócił do szperania przy napędzie Skoczka. I John nie zdążył nawet sprecyzować o co chodzi.  
\- Chciał się dowiedzieć czy mamy nowy napęd naquadachowy. Czy mógłbym dla niego taki zbudować – odparł Rodney i wzruszył ramionami. – Zamiast tego wywiodłem go poza naszą galaktykę – dodał McKay. – Anubis okazał się Oświeconym, który nie przeszedł ostatniej próby czy jak oni to tam nazywają. Składał się z siły życiowej, którą wyssało Widmo, ale jednocześnie tak naprawdę nie żył, więc sam rozumiesz… Jeśli chcesz szczegółów… Carson zna się na tym lepiej niż ja. Nie badam bytów – przyznał mężczyzna lekko i spojrzał wymownie na trzymanie w dłoniach kable. – Elizabeth kazała ci mnie przepytać? – spytał całkiem szczerze i John zdał sobie sprawę, że to kolejna próba McKaya gry w otwarte karty.  
Wątpił zresztą, żeby Rodney potrafił prowadzić inne rozmowy. Jego twarz była jak otwarta księga. Nawet teraz widział dziwny smutek, który Kanadyjczyk próbował ukryć – bezskutecznie. Jeśli ktokolwiek wiedział czego szukać – znajdował to bez trudu. A jednocześnie była w nim szorstkość i twardość, której John nie spodziewał się, gdy w oświetlonej sali konferencyjnej podczas odprawy. I to ciągłe zdziwienie, gdy ludzie dotykali McKaya, jakby nie spodziewał się tego, że ktokolwiek za nim tęsknił.  
\- Elizabeth jest zajęta Batesem – przyznał szczerze John. – Nie lubisz Batesa – stwierdził.  
McKay uniósł brwi.  
\- Wnikliwa obserwacja, majorze – zakpił Rodney.  
John uśmiechnął się wrednie.  
\- Chciałem być miły – powiedział tylko, ale Rodney potrząsnął głową.  
\- Chciałeś sprawdzić czy nie jestem świrem. Nie wiem tylko po co – odparł McKay, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. – Niezależnie od tego jak bardzo popaprani z Carsonem nie jesteśmy, potrzebujecie nas.  
\- Nikt tego nie kwestionuje. Nie musisz też na każdym kroku przypominać o tym jak konieczny nam jesteś – powiedział John, zwilżając językiem wargi. – Wiemy o tym.  
Dostrzegał jak bardzo zdenerwowany na każdym kroku jest McKay. Jak bardzo chciał wszystko unowocześnić i dopiąć na ostatni guzik. Mężczyzna nie przebrał się dnia poprzedniego kierując się najpierw do pracy, jakby chciał udowodnić im, że jest im konieczny do przeżycia. Że ma jakąś wartość. John widział to wcześniej, gdy odbijali ludzi z Bagdadu. McKay i Beckett byli zakładnikami najpierw Anubisa, a teraz tej galaktyki i przypomniał sobie wyraźnie jak przerażony był Kanadyjczyk, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że go nie szukano. Jakby część jego wiary we własne umiejętności i to jak był konieczny Ziemi, zostało obrócone w pył. I może McKay częściowo obawiał się, że kiedy przestaną czerpać z niego profity zostanie znowu sam w galaktyce, w której na niego polowano.  
Rodney zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę i wrócił do naprawiania napędu. Panele w Skoczku zaświeciły się błękitnym światłem, które Sheppard doskonale znał. Tak uruchomił po raz pierwszy pojazd, ale on zrobił to intuicyjnie i miał gen .  
\- Potrafisz je włączyć? – wyrwało mu się i nie krył zdziwienia.  
McKay uniósł brew i spojrzał na niego dziwnie zirytowany.  
\- Jestem geniuszem i potrzebujecie mnie. Powtarzam to, bo to fakt, a nie dlatego, że boję się, że znowu zostanę bez ochrony naszych dzielnych marines. Zapomina pan, majorze, że przeżyliśmy tutaj z Carsonem wiele lat zanim się pojawiliście. I wiem, że jeśli będę musiał, przeżyję na własną rękę – odparł Rodney i mierzyli się wzrokiem dłuższą chwilę.  
John skinął po prostu głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości.

ooo

Elizabeth spoglądała na niego zamyślona, jakby zastanawiała się nad ty, co właściwie teraz powinna zrobić. Bates nie mrugnął nawet okiem, kiedy wystąpił z propozycją utworzenia zespołów wzorem SG1. Nie miał okazji zapoznać się z całym programem, ale z tego co opowiedział mu Ford, główna misja na Ziemi polegała na eksploracji kosmosu. Ich własne zadanie miałoby nie dotyczyć bezpośrednio zapoznawania się z tutejszymi ludami, odkąd Teyla wydawała się pozostawać w kontaktach ze wszystkimi, ale udzielaniem im doraźnej pomocy. Gdyby naukowcom udało się zabezpieczyć wrota, Atlantyda mogłaby się stać przystankiem przerzutowym podczas ataków Widm.  
To była ryzykowna propozycja, ale nie mieli wyjścia. Ich zadaniem było znalezienie technologii zdolnej do przechylenia szali w walce z Ori, ale znaleźli wroga, z którym również musieli się zmierzyć, jeśli misja miała przetrwać. John nie chciał nawet wiedzieć co czekało ich galaktykę, gdyby Widma poznały adres Ziemi.  
Zresztą w tej chwili nie mieli nawet kontaktu z macierzystą planetą i Elizabeth stanowiła kogoś w postaci gubernatora. Chyba zaczynało dochodzić do niej w jakiej sytuacji się znaleźli, bo na jej czole pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka, którą zaczynał kojarzyć z podejmowanym i przez nią decyzjami, które miały zaważyć na życiu ich wszystkich.  
\- McKay rozszyfrowuje tutejszą bazę adresową – ciągnął dalej Sheppard. – Do tej pory nie natknął się na koordynaty, których Teyla nie znała. Wydawać by się mogło, że nawet Genii kiedyś mieli kontakty z Atlantydą, ale historia mieszkańców Galaktyki Pegaza nie została nigdy spisana. Jedyne co pozostawiały po sobie Widma to zgliszcza. Teyla wspominała o malowidłach na skałach, ale jedyne co przypomniała sobie to legendy i mieście ukrytym pod wodą. Oczywiście wpisywali to między bajki.  
Elizabeth pokiwała głową i zaczęła palcami bębnić w blat swojego biurka. Zelenka uruchomił panele w pomieszczeniu, które zaadaptowała do swoich potrzeb, ale dopiero McKay nauczył ich wszystkich jak przerobić wtyczki Starożytnych, aby zasilanie miasta nie uszkadzało komputerów, które zostały tutaj przeniesione z Ziemi. Już jutro Carson zamierzał wybrać się do Atozjan, aby dostarczyć im potrzebne leki po atakach, których stali się celem. Mieli z ich planety przenieść kolejny MPZ, który mógłby zasilić kolejne partie miasta.  
John czuł już teraz jak Atlantyda śpiewa. Wydawała się niemal żywa. Nie czuł się inny, gdy byli na Ziemi, ale teraz wiedział dlaczego gen czynił go wyjątkowym. Po przekroczeniu wrót poczuł się jak w domu – jak nigdy wcześniej. Zastanawiał się czy Carsona wypełnia podobna emocja, ale nie zauważył nic podobnego w doktorze. Może przebywał w galaktyce po prostu dłużej i zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić.  
\- Dobrze majorze. Zbierze pan zespół. Proszę poinformować mnie rano o składzie… - zaczęła Elizabeth.  
\- W zasadzie… - wtrącił się z lekkim uśmiechem. – Teyla i McKay, ponieważ znają teren i ludzie im ufają. Oraz Ford. I ja oczywiście.  
\- I pan, oczywiście – powtórzyła po nim Elizabeth z krzywym uśmieszkiem, jakby nie spodziewała się niczego innego.


	7. Chapter 7

Rodney poprawiał paski swojego plecaka, niezdarnie starając się je zacieśnić. Nie był do końca pewien czy na spotkanie Rady powinien udać się ubrany po wojskowemu, ale musiał przyznać, że tęsknił za ziemskimi ubraniami. Źle zszyte spodnie, luźne koszule, brak bielizny – to nie było jego życie, chociaż rozumiał dlaczego Carson za tym tęsknił. Ubrania tubylców dawały większą swobodę ruchów. Nie czuł się również tak spętany.  
Sheppard podszedł do niego bez słowa i złapał go za nadgarstek, odsuwając jego dłoń od zapinek. Oczy majora ani razu nie opuściły pasków plecaka, gdy mężczyzna pomagał mu dostosować długość do jego ramion, Rodney jednak i tak czuł się dziwnie wyeksponowany, gdy druga osoba przebywała tak blisko niego. Ciepły oddech majora połaskotał nawet jego policzek.  
Iria miała w zwyczaju przytulanie go, ale oboje nie przepadali za kontaktem fizycznym. Najwyraźniej Sheppard nie miał pojęcia o przestrzeni prywatnej albo po prostu nie obchodziło go, że ją narusza.  
Elizabeth spojrzała jeszcze raz na swoje notatki i Rodney nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami.  
\- Nie przynoś żadnych ważnych informacji na dokumentach – pouczył ją sucho.  
Weir spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.  
\- Nie mamy nic do ukrycia – odparła, spoglądając ukradkiem w stronę Teyli, która uniosła brew, jakby zastanawiała się czy Elizabeth wypowiedziała te słowa specjalnie.  
\- Właściwie mamy – przyznał Rodney. – Nie dzielimy się informacjami z Radą. Nie chcemy, aby omawiano pewne sprawy na kworum. Zaprzyjaźnione planety skontaktują się z nami w najbliższej przyszłości, ale podawanie informacji do wiadomości ogólnej oznacza przecieki – dodał, chociaż przecież nie powinien im tego tłumaczyć.  
Carson kiwał tylko głową, potwierdzając jego słowa. Po raz pierwszy miał nie spotkać się ze wszystkimi, co wydawało się Rodneyowi dziwne. Byli nierozłączni przez ostatnie lata. Jego kwatera była pusta bez oddechu drugiego człowieka. Prawie nie rozmawiali przez ostatnie dni, bo obaj starali się wdrożyć wszystkich w obecną sytuację w galaktyce, którą tak poetycko nazwali.  
\- Członkiem rady jest również komandor Kolya – poinformowała ich Teyla. – Jest przywódcą Genii, ludu, który ukrywał swoją technologię pod powierzchnią planety.  
\- Tylko im udało się rozwinąć na tyle, aby przeciwstawić się Widmom – dodał Rodney. – Nie chcą się jednak dzielić technologią. Nigdy nie chcieli – przyznał gorzko.  
\- I to jest powód, aby ich odcinać? – zdziwiła się Elizabeth.  
\- To są ludzie, którzy próbowali uprowadzić Rodneya – poinformował ich Carson. – Którym się udało – dodał.  
I Rodney starał się pozbyć nieprzyjemnych wspomnień, ale dreszcz i tak przeszedł przez jego ciało. Sheppard obserwował go uważnie, zapewne zastanawiając się jak bardzo uszkodzony był. Ale on przeżył Syberię i Annubisa. Widma wystraszyły ich niemal na śmierć. Kolya był tylko wisienką na torcie, każdy widział ja z daleka, ale wszystkich i tak interesował krem.  
Był jednym z wielu smaków tej galaktyki.  
\- To oni mają bombę atomową – przypomniał sobie Sheppard.  
\- Byli na dobrej drodze do jej budowy – odparł Rodney. – Dzieliły ich może dziesięciolecia. Zamierzaliśmy doprowadzić do rozejmu w ramach współpracy, ale Kolya nas okłamał.  
\- Dlaczego nie został wyrzucony z Rady? – spytała Elizabeth.  
Teyla uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.  
\- To wbrew naszej filozofii. Są również częścią galaktyki. Inni bali się, że jeśli się przeciwstawią doktorowi, spotka ich ten sam los co Genii – wyjaśniła Atozjanka.  
I chociaż Rodney nienawidził ich za tę decyzję, nie mógł wpływać na ich wybory. Wszyscy zdecydowali o wybudzeniu Widm i równo ponosili za to odpowiedzialność. Współpraca z Genii się nie udała, ale nie bez chęci i mieli czyste sumienia. Jeśli więc pewnego dnia ich planeta wybuchnie, Rodney nie będzie po nich płakał.  
Sheppard nadal przyglądał mu się badawczo, jakby czekał na jego kolejne słowa. I Rodney nie wiedział co miałby jeszcze dodać.  
\- Idziemy przedstawić się jako nowa siła – odparł więc, odchrząkując. – Chcę ich zapewnić również, że ich córki są bezpieczne – dodał, a Elizabeth skinęła, pojmując chyba w końcu w czym rzecz.  
\- Będziesz musiał pokazać wobec kogo jesteś lojalny – rzucił Sheppard.  
I Rodney również zdawał sobie sprawę, że ci ludzie udzielali mu schronienia od wielu lat. Ginęli za niego i Carsona, ponieważ dał im nadzieję. I mogli obawiać się, że odejdzie wraz ze swoimi. Lub będzie odpowiadał tylko przed Weir. Na szczęście znał Elizabeth na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że nie pozostawiłaby niewinnych na pastwę potworów. Na nieszczęście dla nowoprzybyłych i tak nie mieli wyjścia. Atlantyda potrzebowała zapasów żywności, ludzi, którzy zamieszkiwaliby ją i stanowili ochronę poziomów w razie ataku Widm. Starożytni zrezygnowali z ochrony miasta podczas oblężenia, ale mieli gdzie odejść. Jeden Moduł Punktu Zerowego nie stanowił o obronności Atlantydy, a do zdobycia kolejnych potrzebowali aprobaty starszyzny. Upewnił się, aby znali wartość tych niezwykłych artefaktów. Niekiedy zresztą czczono je w formie bożków.  
\- To nie będzie problemem – odparł Rodney. – I tak wszyscy walczymy o życie. Jeśli przekonamy ich, że najlepiej chroniony będę tutaj, wręcz będą ubóstwiać Elizabeth za jej gościnność. Oczywiście, jeśli zrównamy was ze Starożytnymi – dodał, uśmiechając się sztucznie w stronę Shepparda.  
\- Cudowne geny, zawsze wiedziałem, że coś we mnie – odparł major i to był naprawdę słaby żart.

ooo

Halling powitał ich tradycyjnym zetknięciem głów, które Rodney cierpliwie zniósł. Jego ramię, którego przedtem dotknął Sheppard, nadal mrowiło, co było dziwne. I zamierzał porozmawiać na ten temat z Carsonem. Mógł być uczulony na detergent, którego używał major. Albo pralnia na Atlantydzie. Do tej pory nic go nie uczulało, ale większość produktów w mieści pochodziła z Ziemi, a to oznaczało kłopoty.  
Sporej wielkości jaskinia nie była chyba czymś, czego spodziewała się Elizabeth. Planeta nie była zamieszkana, więc Rodney postarał się o nitroglicerynę i poszerzyli już i tak wielką wnękę. Musieli się jednak pomieścić wszyscy, a i wyjścia ewakuacyjne w razie ataku Widm były koniecznością. Atozjanie ze zdumiewającą sprawności ociosali ściany, nadając im obecną gładkość.  
Elizabeth rozglądała się wokół jak urzeczona.  
\- To wygląda na wytwór człowieka. Niesamowite – powiedziała Weir.  
\- Dziękuję – odparł Rodney, nie kryjąc jak dumny jest ze swojego dzieła.  
\- Przekażę również wyrazy uznania mojemu ludowi – dorzuciła Teyla, patrząc na niego krzywo. – Zebranie odbędzie się w dalszej części – dodała kobieta i Rodney ruszył do przodu, ale Sheppard złapał go za ramię i pociągnął za siebie.  
Spojrzał zszokowany na majora, a Halling trzymał już rękę na rękojeści swojego noża.  
\- Już raz cię porwano – przypomniał mu sucho major. – Idziesz krok za mną. Ja ubezpieczam. Weir za tobą, a Teyla zamyka – poinformował ich.  
Halling spoglądał z uznaniem na Sheppard i Rodney miał ochotę zakląć. Major miał zaskakujący sposób na zjednywanie ku sobie ludzi. Oczywiście dwóch wojowników rozpoznało się bez trudności i mógł przeklinać obu, ale potulnie stanął na wyznaczonej dla siebie pozycji. Nigdy nie przybył na zebranie uzbrojony po zęby, ale Kolya mógł to odebrać na dostateczny sygnał do wycofania się. A Rodney nie marzył o niczym innym.  
Te trzy dni, które spędził w gościnie Genii, powiedziały mu więcej o mentalności tych ludzi niż Teyla dowiedziała się przez ponad dekadę współpracy. Mogli udawać rolników, ale nie liczyły się dla nich zasady, ani ludzkie życie. Nawet własne.  
Wsunęli się do kolejnej groty w ciszy, szczęk ich butów roznosił się niczym echo, odbijając się od wielkiego sufitu. Był wyjątkowo zadowolony z tego, że znajdowali się w środku góry. Widma nie mogły namierzyć ich na takiej głębokości, a jednocześnie ucieczka była dziecinnie prosta. Wrota ukryte były w lesie i Rodney sprawdzał kto i jak często z nich korzystał. Widma nie odwiedzały tej planety od dziesięcioleci, a oni upewniali się, aby zebrania były rzadkie i możliwie najkrótsze.  
Keras wstał na ich widok i Rodney uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc go nareszcie. Roje penetrowały obszar wokół wiosek przez kilka tygodni i nie mieli pewności czy ochronna powłoka uchroniła ich przed odkryciem. Nie mogli skontaktować się z najmłodszymi pośród mieszkańców planet, ale było już za późno, aby przenieść dzieci gdziekolwiek indziej.  
Technologia Starożytnych jednak sprawiła się doskonale.  
Kolya spojrzał na niego ponuro i Rodney nagle był wdzięczny Sheppardowi, że zasłaniał go swoim ciałem.  
Ich pojawienie się wywołało pewne poruszenie. Dagonianie spoglądali na niego jak zawsze z pewną dozą podejrzliwości, ale bez Carsona u boku, nie miał szans na ich przychylność. To w końcu Beckett wyleczył ich z zarazy, która opanowała ich świat kilka lat wcześniej.  
\- Doktorze – zaczęła Teyla i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego, czekając na jego słowa.  
Nigdy nie był mówcą, ale świetnie udawał Churchilla, cytował Kennedy'ego. Teraz gdy Weir stała za jego plecami, nie mógł posiłkować się słowami ludzi, którzy już kiedyś wygrali wojny. Może nawet brzmiałby śmiesznie w ich uszach. Major na pewno nie wybaczyłby mu plagiatu.  
\- Tak, tak – powiedział, odchrząkując. – Chciałem przedstawić wam ludzi, którzy przybyli tutaj do miasta Starożytnych, budząc je na nowo do życia – zaczął, spoglądając na Kolyę, który wydął usta z obrzydzeniem. – Atlantyda wynurzyła się. Wiem, że wielu z was zastanawia się jakie prawo mają przybysze z obcej galaktyki do miasta Przodków, ale odpowiedź jest prosta; ono ożyło dla nich. Dla nas. To są ludzie, którzy pochodzą z mojego świata, z którego zostałem uprowadzony. Przenieśliśmy się do miasta i jesteśmy tam chronieni. Wasze córki nareszcie mogą się rozwijać tak jak na to zasługują – dodał. – Przedstawiam doktor Weir, która jest… - urwał i spojrzał niepewnie na kobietę. – Gubernatorem? Szefem wioski?  
\- Dowódcą – podpowiedziała mu usłużnie, uśmiechając się do zebranych.  
\- Major Sheppard odpowiada za kwestie militarne – ciągnął dalej, ale facet zamachał w co Rodney nie mógł przez chwilę uwierzyć. – Teyla i ja zgodziliśmy się, że przeniesienie dzieci do miasta w tej chwili będzie najlepszym pomysłem. Oczywiście Carson będzie odwiedzał wasze planety. Nadal będę uczył, a dziewczęta zostaną wam zwrócone po ukończeniu kursu – dodał i spojrzał na Teylę, zastanawiając się czy czegoś nie pominął.  
Kobieta rozpięła mundur, chyba po to, aby pokazać, że pod grubą bluzą nadal ma swój zwyczajowy strój. Różnicę stanowił pistolet doczepiony do jej uda, którego obsługi nauczyła się z przerażającą szybkością.  
\- Mamy nadzieję, że zgodzicie się, aby miasto chroniło uczniów doktora – podjęła tam, gdzie on skończył. – Wasze zdanie jest dla nas niezwykle ważne. Działania Rady nadal pozostają bardzo okrojone i dlatego nie będziemy rozmawiać na temat następców Przodków na tym spotkaniu – ciągnęła dalej, ale Rodneyowi nie umknęło jak podkreśliła kwestię ich dziedzictwa.  
\- Nie zgadzam się – powiedział Kolya, co wcale go nie zaskoczyło.  
\- Informujemy was o nowej sile w galaktyce – wtrącił się Rodney pospiesznie. – Pozostawanie tutaj zbyt długo, aby przedyskutować oczywiste, byłoby niepotrzebnym ryzykiem. Spotkamy się za tydzień.  
\- Nie są członkami Rady – warknął Kolya. – Miasto nie należy do nich! – dodał. – Zabieracie jedyne dobro…  
\- Miasto może być tylko pod naszymi rządami, ponieważ tylko my możemy obsługiwać urządzenia, którymi jest sterowane – powiedziała Elizabeth, wchodząc mężczyźnie w słowo. – Nie jesteśmy członkami Rady, ale jesteśmy od tej pory częścią tej galaktyki. Tym, którzy będą potrzebowali, udzielimy pomocy - ciągnęła dalej spokojnie. – Doktor McKay uważa, że powinniśmy wypełnić korytarze mieszkańcami, ludźmi, których miasto chroniłoby, którzy byliby potrzebni do ochrony i eksploracji tak wielkiej przestrzeni.  
\- Czyli jesteście tacy jak doktor Beckett? – spytał jeden z Dagonian i Elizabeth skinęła głową. – Jesteście Przodkami – dodał, jakby to było nagle objawienie.  
Carson miał spory posłuch wśród tego prymitywnego ludu, ale pomimo prób edukacji nadal czcili MPZ. I jeśli Rodney miał się do tego posunąć, zamierzał poprosić ich o ofiarę ze swojego bożka, jeśli kolejne moduły okażą się jednak puste.  
\- Teraz jest dobra pora do pytań. Niedługo będziemy musieli odejść – poinformowała ich Teyla.  
Kolya nie ruszył nawet ze swojego miejsca, ale Keras ruszył w jego stronę, więc Rodney sięgnął do kieszeni swojej sportowej kurtki, wyjmując z niej czekoladę. Halling pilnował dyskretnie Elizabeth, która rozmawiała z jedną z Amazonek – jak nazywali kobiety z Satedy. Planeta od dawna nie istniała, ale część populacji przetrwała, stając się uciekinierami. Zahartowani w bojach – kobiety i mężczyźni – poprzysięgli zemstę na Widmach. I chociaż nie mieli własnej krainy, byli mile widziani w ich szeregach.  
Rodney nie miał pojęcia jak porozumiewali się ze sobą, ale zawsze informacje zostawały przekazywane dość szybko, a na spotkaniu pojawiał się ktoś nowy, przemawiając w imieniu wszystkich.  
\- To dla dzieci – poinformował Kerasa, wciskając mu kilka opakowań w dłonie.  
Zamierzał poprosić kuchnię o wyrób słodyczy. Mogli zamienić je na zboże i inne produkty. Poza tym sam tęsknił za czekoladą dostatecznie mocno, aby przymilać się do Zelenki.  
\- Sam wygląda jak dziecko – prychnął Sheppard. – Ile masz lat, chłopcze? – spytał major bezpardonowo.  
Keras wyprostował się lekko z dumą.  
\- Dwadzieścia sześć – odparł chłopak. – Jestem najstarszy na mojej planecie – dodał i szok na twarzy Shepparda, musiał zdradzić wszystko. – Nie, proszę nie przepraszać. Dopiero tutaj odkryłem jak starzy potraficie być. Doktor obiecał, że kiedyś ze starości wypadną mi zęby i teraz wszyscy na to czekamy – ciągnął dalej chłopak radośnie, całkiem nieświadom tego jak brzmią jego słowa.  
Rodneyowi zawsze przewracało się w żołądku, gdy Keras cieszył się z bóli w kręgosłupie. Kiedy nie wierzył Carsonowi w opowieści o tym jak wyglądała starość. Musieli nauczyć dzieciaki takich rzeczy, ponieważ pozbawieni przykładu z wcześniejszych pokoleń, mogliby doznać szoku. Edukowali ich powoli. Lekcja o tym, że kiedyś przestanie stawać miała być kolejną. Carson opowiedział już dziewczętom o menopauzie oraz naturalnych metodach kontroli narodzin.  
\- Czy nasze moduły będą wam konieczne? – spytał Keras całkiem poważnie i Rodney przełknął.  
\- Nie, mam nadzieję, że nie. Jeśli sytuacja ulegnie zmianie, umieścimy całą wioskę w mieście. Nie pozostawimy was niechronionych – zapewnił go i Keras pokiwał głową, przyciskając do piersi czekoladę.


	8. Chapter 8

Rodney nie przepadał za działaniem w pośpiechu. To nigdy nie przynosiło niczego dobrego, ale najwyraźniej Sheppard rozumiał tylko takie metody postępowania. Wracali z jaskiń pospiesznie, ubezpieczani przez ludzi Teyli, co wzbudziło w nim pewne podejrzenia. Kolya mógł zostawić swoich ludzi w okolicy wrót. Genii starali się odbudować swój wizerunek w oczach Rady, ale wiedział, że zależało im tylko na nim i Carsonie. Teraz, kiedy odkryto miasto i jego lokalizacja była jednak znana niewielkiej grupce osób, pokusa mogła okazać się zbyt silna. A Rodney nie chciał spędzić w ich gościnie ani jednego dnia więcej.  
Sheppard oglądał się za siebie z charakterystyczną zmarszczką między brwiami. Nie wydawał się zdenerwowany, ale jego czujność wyprowadzała Rodneya z równowagi.  
\- Musisz to robić? – spytał zirytowany.  
Sheppard spojrzał na niego przelotnie, zanim znowu jego głowa odwróciła się w stronę krzaków, jakby coś miało się tam faktycznie czaić.  
\- Jesteśmy w całkiem nowym świecie – odparł major. – W innej galaktyce.  
\- Ciekaw krajobrazów? –sarknął.  
\- Nie chcę, żeby pożarł nas pterodaktyl – przyznał Sheppard.  
Normalnie wyśmiałby majora, ale widział dostatecznie wiele na własne oczy, aby nie brać tego za szczeniacki żart. Sheppard miał rację ze środkami zabezpieczeń, ale Rodney nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że każde spotkanie z Kolyą kończyło się dla niego kilkoma dniami nerwówki. Carson zapewne sprowadził zioła ze swoich zbiorów już do miasta, więc wieczorem dostałby swoją herbatę. O niczym bardziej nie marzył.  
\- Tutaj nie ma pterodaktyli. Planeta jest całkowicie bezpieczna – poinformował majora. – Nie wybrałbym jej, gdyby tutaj znajdowało się cokolwiek, co mogłoby nam zagrażać.  
\- Pomijając Genii – stwierdził Sheppard.  
Nie pofatygował się nawet, żeby to skomentować.  
\- Keras, co to za jeden? – spytał Sheppard nagle, nie dając nawet przebrzmieć wcześniejszej uwadze.  
\- To przywódca wiosek jednej z planet, którą odwiedziliśmy z Carsonem, gdy szukaliśmy sprzymierzeńców – odparł Rodney. – Starożytni zainstalowali na niektórych planetach systemy obronne. Bez odpowiedniego sprzętu nie miałem jak odtworzyć tego rodzaju barier, ale teraz moglibyśmy spróbować – ciągnął dalej.  
Sheppard jednak spojrzał na niego wymownie, jakby nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał. Trudno było jednak mówić o tym co zastali.  
\- Bariera utrzymywała się na jednym MPZcie –podjął, czując jak coś zaciska się wokół jego krtani. – Bąbel ochronny miał zatem ograniczoną powierzchnię i wszystko poza było narażone na ataki Widm. Keras jest najstarszym, ponieważ popełniali rytualne samobójstwa w dzień swoich dwudziestych piątych urodzin, żeby populacja nie przekraczała konkretnej liczby. Gdyby się rozwijali, musieliby opuścić obszar bezpieczny. Widma powróciłyby, a to oznaczałoby zagładę dla wszystkich – wyjaśnił, starając się nie wkładać w to za wiele emocji.  
Sheppard jednak patrzył na niego kompletnie przerażony. Usta majora rozchyliły się lekko, kiedy mężczyzna brał kolejne krótkie wdechy. Elizabeth spoglądała na nich zaniepokojona, ale i ta historia miała znaleźć się w ich raporcie. Carson spisywał wszystko co pamiętał z tych pięciu lat na wygnaniu. To mogło zająć tygodnie, tymczasem musieli nadal podtrzymywać kontakt z innymi planetami. Halling wspomniał o chorobach, które zaczęły nękać okolice i Carson już niedługo miał opuścić Atlantydę na kilka dni. Może dzięki lekarstwom przywiezionym przez ekspedycję uda się uratować kilka istnień. Carson opracował kilka własnych antybiotyków na bazie roślin wyhodowanych w tej galaktyce, zakładając, że tutejsza flora i fauna musiała się jakoś bronić przed miejscowymi zarazkami.  
\- Chryste – powiedział w końcu Sheppard.  
\- Ich MPZ był na wyczerpaniu. Robiliśmy to co się dało, ale planowaliśmy przeniesienie dzieci. Człowiek z Satedy pojawił się pewnego dnia w wiosce Teyili z całkiem nowym modułem w dłoniach. Udało się nam je podmienić, chociaż typy MPZtów były całkiem różne – przyznał i westchnął. – Jeśli chcemy ich MPZtu to musimy przyjąć ich do miasta, ale to jest grupa dzieciaków. Najstarsi nie przekroczyli dwudziestki. Keras jest wyjątkiem – przyznał.  
Sheppard skinął głową, jakby pojmował w lot o co chodzi. Nie mogli tworzyć armii złożonej dzieciaków, chociaż Keras pewnie bez mrugnięcia okiem oddałby im moduł, gdyby widział koniec Widm w zasięgu wzroku. Rada początkowo bardzo ostrożnie podchodziła do młodego przywódcy, ale dzieciak miał w sobie coś. Teyla nazywała to genem wodza. On bardziej stawiał na wpisaną tutaj chęć przetrwania za wszelką cenę. Gatunek nie mógł wymrzeć.

ooo

McKay był wyjątkowo cichy, kiedy wracali. Iria powitała ich tuż przy wrotach z lekkim uśmiechem, który niósł jakieś dziwne ukojenie. Nie do końca rozumiał ten wewnętrzny spokój tutejszych. Teyla również miała to coś, co sprawiało, że jego świat na krótką chwilę zwalniał. Wydawała się uduchowiona, chociaż pewnie ich filozofia była jej obca.  
Kobiety złączyły się czołami, więc zapewne był to rodzaj tutejszego powitania. Rodney minął je bez zbędnego sentymenty, chociaż John zaczynał dostrzegać, że McKay nosił dostatecznie wiele masek, aby nie uwierzył w żadną. W innym wypadku cholerny Kanadyjczyk nie podarowałby tym dzieciakom całego swojego zapasu czekolady, kiedy spotkali się z Kerasem. Elizabeth przedstawiła McKaya jako egoistę i narcyza. Mógł zgodzić się z tym, że facet za często powtarzał jak genialny był, ale nie mylił się znowuż aż tak bardzo. Znał się na obcej technologii i rozgryzł Atlantydę w ciągu minut. I to nie dlatego, że spędził w tej galaktyce pięć lat. Tak jak McKay wspomniał – nie mieli z Beckettem sprzętu, więc musieli sobie radzić tak jak mogli, a to oznaczało zbudowanie wszystkiego od podstaw.  
Lekarz już pouczał botaników o miejscowych roślinach, które miały posłużyć do przygotowywania wywarów leczniczych. Pielęgniarki chwaliły pomoc dziewcząt, które obaj z McKayem wyszkolili. Nie wyobrażał sobie jak wiele pracy musiało ich kosztować wypracowanie tego wszystkiego.  
\- McKay! – krzyknął, bo facet najwyraźniej pędził już do laboratorium.  
Doktor zatrzymał się i odwrócił, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Sala ćwiczeń dzisiaj po lunchu – rzucił tylko krótko.  
Oczy McKaya rozszerzyły się lekko w szoku.  
\- Nie mam czasu… - zaczął mężczyzna.  
\- Muszę wiedzieć w jakiej jesteście kondycji z Teylą. Muszę znać twoje możliwości. Jesteśmy drużyną pierwszego kontaktu – przypomniał mu.  
McKay wydął usta, ewidentnie niezadowolony.  
\- Uznajmy, że umiem tyle co Teyla – odparł w końcu mężczyzna. – Nie mam czasu na wasze zabawy. Mam skany do przeprowadzenia – oznajmił mu.  
\- Jasne doktorku – prychnął Ford.  
\- Możemy potrenować jeden na jeden – zaproponował od razu, bo McKay zapewne nie przepadał za dziedzinami, w których nie był dobry.  
John nie miał nigdy dobrego zdania o naukowcach. Umysł McKaya otworzył im drogę ucieczki z Roju, ale to ich pistolety przetorowały drogą na wolność. Teyla była doskonałą wojowniczką, ale McKay dyszał, kiedy dotarli wtedy do wrót. Droga do jaskini nie była długa i Rodney nie miał problemu z utrzymaniem tempa ten jeden raz. To mógł być jednak wyjątek. Poza tym szli, obserwując okolicę, żeby nie dać się wciągnąć w pułapkę. Z całym szacunkiem dla McKaya – John nie znał tych ludzi i wolał być ostrożny.  
Facet spojrzał na niego zirytowany, kiedy Ford miał czelność zaśmiać się, w lot chwytając w czym problem. Jajogłowi w końcu mieli niezbyt dobrą opinię wśród wojskowych. Sumner kazał ich traktować jak idiotów i niedorajdy. John nie zmieniał rozkazu, ponieważ Zelenka wyglądał na mól książkowy i zapewne nie wiedział jak obsługiwać karabin. Z Rodneyem jednak sprawa była całkiem inna. Przeżył w tej galaktyce pięć lat, więc musiał sobie jakoś radzić. I John chciał poznać jego możliwości, żeby wiedzieć na ile mógł polegać na McKayu w terenie.  
Teyla przechyliła głowę, jakby nie do końca nadążała. Zapewne Rodney jawił się w jej oczach jako miejscowy bohater. Dał im w końcu cholerną nadzieję, a John nie chciał, żeby umarła wraz z McKayem.  
\- Sugerujesz, że doktor jest niezdolny do obrony siebie? – zdziwiła się kobieta.  
\- Czy sugeruję? – zaśmiał się Ford.  
\- W naszej galaktyce panuje kult mięśni, a nie umysłu. Porucznik jest tego czystym dowodem – odgryzł się McKay.  
\- Hej, hej! Chcę całą czwórkę dzisiaj po południu. Musimy się nauczyć współdziałać – poinformował ich, mając nadzieję, że zakończy tę dziecinadę.  
McKay wydawał się nieporuszony.  
\- Poza tym chcę, żeby Teyla nauczyła nas tej sztuczki z patykami – dodał i kobieta skinęła lekko głową w jego stronę, wyraźnie zadowolona z tego wyróżnienia.  
Ford nie widział jej w akcji. Nowa sztuka walki mogła być genialnym uzupełnieniem ich wojskowego szkolenia.  
\- Dobra, Sheppard – westchnął McKay w końcu. – Musisz w takim razie podotykać dla Zelenki kilka rzeczy i znajdę dla ciebie dwadzieścia minut – zdecydował.  
\- Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy Beckett skończy swoją kurację DNA – jęknął, wiedząc, że raczej nie umknie przed McKayem tym razem.

ooo

\- Co myślisz o Radzie? – spytał Elizabeth, gdy tylko drzwi jej gabinetu zamknęły się za nim.  
Kupił sobie zaledwie kilka sekund, zajmując krzesło naprzeciwko niej. Nie rozmawiali o spotkaniu z Radą zaraz po powrocie, ale najwyraźniej chciała omówić to z nim na osobności. Nie był za bardzo zaskoczony. Ocena McKaya mogła być zaburzona przez to, że znali się od dobrych kilku lat. Oni musieli jednak bronić miasta i Ziemi. Atlantyda musiała pozostać w ich rękach.  
\- Z Kolyą będzie problem – przyznał.  
Elizabeth skrzywiła się.  
\- Rozmawiałam z nim – poinformowała go. – Chcą się spotkać. Twierdzą, że jako najbardziej zaawansowane technicznie nacje, mamy sobie wiele do zaoferowania.  
\- Na przykład McKaya – prychnął, bo nietrudno było odgadnąć kogo chce Kolya, skoro wzrokiem śledził doktora przez całe spotkanie.  
\- Chcą porozmawiać o pierwiastkach radioaktywnych – rzuciła Elizabeth.  
\- Mają plany bomby atomowej, nie podoba mi się to. Bariery Atlantydy chronią przed skażeniem, ale problem polega na tym, że wrota prowadzą do środka miasta. Wydaje mi się, że Kolya prędzej zniszczy Atlantydę niż pozwoli, żebyśmy mieli ją w swoich rękach – odparł.  
\- Takie odniosłam wrażenie. Rozmowy to tylko przykrywka, żeby zorientować się jak wiele technologii przynieśliśmy z własnej galaktyki – westchnęła Elizabeth.  
\- Technologia nie jest problemem – stwierdził. – McKay pracował nad prototypem bariery, która opierałaby się na MPZtach, ale teraz powinno pójść mu to szybciej. Ma zespół, ma sprzęt – przypomniał jej. – Problemem może być żywność.  
\- Lud Teyli to rolnicy – podrzuciła Elizabeth.  
Skinął głową w milczeniu, bo to faktycznie był najlepszy wybór. Atozjanie wydawali się niegroźni. W stosunku do nich byli prymitywni, ale uczyli się szybko. Teyla opanowała strzelanie z karabinu w ciągu sekund. Nauczenie ich wszystkiego nie zajęłoby wiele czasu. Jednocześnie Rodney wydawał się związany najmocniej właśnie z nimi. Halling zapewnił im nawet dodatkową ochronę, gdy wracali do wrót, jakby podejrzewał, że Kolya miał niecne zamiary. Faktycznie ktoś szedł za nimi. Nie chciał alarmować McKaya, ale ludzie Hallinga mieli oczy szeroko otwarte przez cały czas. Teyla przesunęła się instynktownie bliżej Rodneya, a Ford niemal przylepił się do Elizabeth. Nikt jednak w nich nie uderzył. Może chcieli zdobyć wyłącznie adres Atlantydy, ale McKay przeniósł ich przez trzy inne planety, skutecznie zacierając ślady.  
\- Rada chce miasta w naszych rękach – stwierdziła Elizabeth.  
\- Tak, ale tylko dlatego, że sądzą, że jesteśmy ich ratunkiem. Co stanie się, jeśli jednak nie wygramy z Widmami? – spytał wprost.

ooo

McKay spoglądał na tablet, kiedy John w końcu wszedł na salę do ćwiczeń. Teyla pokazywała Fordowi jak powinien rozkładać ciężar ciała podczas ataku, ale Aiden miał problemy z utrzymaniem równowagi, kiedy kobieta samymi palcami tylko popychała go za ramiona do tyłu.  
John ściągnął bluzę, ciesząc się, że ich ubrania były dostosowane zarówno do walki jak i codziennego noszenia. Koszulka Rodneya była o rozmiar za duża, podobnie jak spodnie, ale McKay nie wydawał się czuć niewygodnie i to była podstawa.  
\- Okej, pokaż co na co cię stać – rzucił do faceta.  
McKay oderwał się od tabletu i westchnął, odkładając go w bezpieczne miejsce. Ewidentnie uważał to za stratę czasu.  
\- Jeśli sądzisz, że nie jestem zdolny do tego, żeby być w grupie pierwszego kontaktu, po jaką cholerę mnie wybrałeś? – spytał McKay wprost.  
\- Żartujesz? Widziałeś Zelenkę? – prychnął John. – Potrzebujemy naukowca. Podaj mi kogoś lepszego od ciebie.  
\- Macie tylko jednego geniusza, oczywiście, że umysłowo nie macie… - zaczął McKay i urwał, kiedy John wycelował w jego stronę pierwszy cios.  
Ta taktyka się nie sprawdziła. McKay co prawda nie zablokował ciosu, ale przynajmniej przed nim umknął i spojrzał na niego ogłupiały, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że zabawa się już rozpoczęła. Jego twarz pociemniała lekko.  
\- Grasz nieczysto, Sheppard – oskarżył go McKay. – Mogłeś powiedzieć, że już zaczynamy.  
\- A Widma wysyłają ci listy z ostrzeżeniem? – zakpił.  
Oczy McKaya zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. Gdyby był marines a nie naukowcem, John zapewne spiąłby się, czekając na cios, ale Rodney tylko rozluźnił swoje ciało jak cholerny amator, którym był. Ewidentnie nie przeszedł nawet podstawowego przeszkolenia. Stał źle i lekkie pchnięcie wystarczyłoby, aby wywrócić go na matę, więc zdecydował się na to, zamiast uderzać bezbronnego naukowca. Zasymulował, że jego pięć leciała w żołądek McKaya, a tymczasem podstawił mu nogę i drugą ręką po prostu pchnął jego klatkę piersiową. Rodney nie miał szans. Nawet nie walczył, kiedy upadał i dlatego John zdziwił się trochę, kiedy poczuł szarpnięcie. McKay ściągnął go w dół całą swoją wagą i przygniótł do maty.  
Ford śmiał się jak opętany.  
\- Widzisz, Sheppard – wydyszał w jego twarz McKay. – Wygrałem – powiedział z czystym triumfem w głosie, leżąc na nim płasko.  
Jakoś tak umieścił swój ciężar na nim, że John nie miał jak go zepchnąć. Był unieruchomiony i pewnie byłby pod wrażeniem, gdyby go to tak nie wkurzało.  
\- Nie wygrałeś – prychnął, trochę zaskoczony tym, że Rodney ma tak błękitne oczy. Chyba nie zauważył tego wcześniej i szkoda. Tęczówki McKaya były dziełem sztuki. – Tak pokonałbyś Widmo? – spytał wprost.  
Rodney zsunął się z niego i przewrócił oczami.  
\- Z Widmami nie walczy się wręcz. Do Widm się strzela. Pierwsza lekcja samoobrony w tej galaktyce – sarknął McKay.


End file.
